


When the sky meets the Earth

by SilkeVanacker



Category: The 100
Genre: Angst, Backround history, Badass Lexa, Clexa, Eventual Smut, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Healer Dria, Major Illness, Minor Character Death, Original World, Polis, Post Season 2, Torture, Violence, War, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkeVanacker/pseuds/SilkeVanacker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fan fiction begins where season 2 ends. Clarke and Lexa WILL meet again, new alliances, wounds that heal slowly,  great hope for reconciliation between Clarke and Lexa [ clexa ], but it takes time and effort. complications among the Grounders clans will put everything on edge. Hope you enjoy your reading!</p><p>OR</p><p>Clarke is gone, wandering in the woods. Meanwhile, the Commander install a camp in the woods to allow the grounders saved from the mountain to heal before travelling back to their respective Clans. Their path will cross much more quickly than they would have thought or like (for Clarke) as a mystery illness is killing all the survivors of the mountain. Lexa wants to save her people, Clarke is a healer, Lexa wants Clarke...</p><p>OR</p><p>(God summaries are hard!) Lexa and Clarke learns to forgive and love and be happy together (if it is even possible), alongside Dria, Lexa's twin sister, the soft and weak side of Heda!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heda Sis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Entre ciel et terre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922698) by [SilkeVanacker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkeVanacker/pseuds/SilkeVanacker). 



> Hi everyone, my name is Andreanne! So this is originally a french fiction called ''Entre ciel et terre'' posted here on A03 and on Fanfiction.net
> 
> Thanks to Silke who lets me use her account to post my story and also, to translate it for you guys! So please, be kind as she translated it herself even if english is not her first language.
> 
> This is my first work so please, tell me what you think, if you like it or not?! :) I loooooove comments, I live for comments! 
> 
> Story by Andréanne Sirois  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place a few hours after Lexa made the deal with the Mountain.  
> New important character introduction here: Heda Sis

The sun started to rise, tinting the dark sky, when the three healers from Polis arrived at camp. Two guards were standing on each side of the path, leading to the encampment. In the aftermath of the victory at Mt Weather, a sinister peace reigned on the tents and temporary huts. The three grounders alighted from their horses and walked to the guards. The armed men knew the young woman leading the small contingent and spoke naturally in unison.

\- "Heda sis." 

They withdrew for the healers path, letting them into the camp. A few warriors stood outside of their tent, most asleep, exhausted after their late return from the Mountain. The young woman walked toward a man, bended over, thoroughly cleaning his spear.

\- "Heda sis" he said to her, stopping what he was doing to give her his full attention.

\- ''Where is the healers tent?'' She asked him with a sweet but firm voice.

\- ''A Few tents beyond the forge.'' the man grabbed his spear and indicated the right direction with it.

The woman thanked him with a nod of the head and went down to the place indicated. The other two healers, men with faces marked by the time and age, followed suit. They roamed through the makeshift shelters and arrived at the forge. Swords, spears and daggers of all shapes and sizes were piled up on a tarpaulin, waiting to receive the good care of the blacksmith. This man, back bended by the hard work of a whole life to shape the metal, looked the healers approaching without ceasing his work on the sword in front of him. The young woman looked in the distance and then turned back toward her fellow workers. She indicated the healers tent further down the hill with a sign of head and without a word, she kept on walking. His companions moved toward the tent and she quickly was out of sight. Physically, she could have been confused with the Commander. The eyes of a bright green, long brown hair tied in a long braid in the back and the strokes, slightly recalling those of Lexa. However, the resemblance ended there. Because although their kinship was evident at first glance, she hadn't this firmness, this power that could be felt in the Commander's presence. In her eyes, even if similar to Lexa's, there was this soothing calm, a reassuring balance. The young woman recognized the Commander's tent, erected in height further away in the field. When she arrived there, the man and the woman posted to the entrance lowered slightly their eyes in sign of, not submission but respect. She had no authority over them but her link with their leader imposed a profound respect.

\- ''Heda sis'' they said in a firm tone.

She recognized Ryder but felt her heart tighten at the sight of the woman, posted where Gustus should have been. The young woman nodded in response and passed between them, opening the flaps covering the entrance and entered. She took in the sight in front of her. This place was all too familiar. How many times already since their young age had she visited from one battlefield to another. Behind the table, where were placed the maps and weapons, Lexa stood, her back turned on her, visibly absorbed in her thoughts. The young woman approached and gazed at the Mt Weather replica. She then walked around the table while removing a pendant from around her neck, a pendant representing the sun. Lexa turned too, removing her own medallion hidden under layers and layers of clothing. Hers sported a silver moonlight. The two young women placed their necklace in their left palm and took the hands of one another, fingers lacing together. Their foreheads touching, their noses brushing tenderly. 

They remained in this position for a time. When they finally let go, each took the pendant of the other, putting it safely around their neck. This ritual, a well kept secret from childhood, was done at each reunion as well as each departure.

\- ''Dria...'', sighed Lexa, returning to the table ''What are you doing here?''

\- ''The Council has been informed of Gustus's death'' answered Dria, trying to control her voice.

Lexa turned to face her sister and their gaze met. After everything that had happened she hadn't had so much time to think about Gustus and his death. But right now, she felt fully his absence. She saw on Dria's face the same grief that she was not allowed to feel, the same weakness.

\- ''Your place is in Polis Dria, you are the Intendant, in my absence the Council and you are in charge of the capital.'' By saying these words she turned around. She couldn't keep her sister's gaze.

\- ''Gustus is no longer here, you have no longer a counselor at your sides. I'm here to take his place.''

Dria looked upon Lexa's face, stain in blood and war paint. She went to the other side of the tent where she took a basin of clear water and some clean rags. She then indicated a seat to Lexa to sit on.

\- ''The war is over'' said Lexa, trying to hide the lump in her throat.

By saying these words the sight of Clarke's imploring gaze popped behind her eyelids. This blue gaze, telling Lexa that she knew only too well what was awaiting her People if the Grounders left. She tried to forget those thoughts, shaking her head slightly, avoiding the rag coming to her face to clean her up. Dria dropped the rag in the bowl of water and kneeled down in front of the Commander. She searched her eyes and when both pair of green irises met, Dria held it, waiting for a moment before speaking.

-''Remove this mask of Heda and tell me ... what happened?''

Lexa felt the tears growing in her eyes but she closed them before they could escape. She turned her head slightly to the side, avoiding Dria's gaze. Her sister jumped up and resumed her task. Lexa's face was clean from the dirt, blood and paint when she finally started to tell Dria the latter events. Each sentence was painful but even in front of her sister, Lexa could not admit what she had vowed to never feel again. She told her everything about their alliance with the Sky People, led by a girl named Clarke. How their peoples had united to fight a common enemy: the Mountain men. She told her everything up to the decision that she had to make during the battle that same night. How she had abandoned their allies to make a deal with the Mountain men, a deal tainted with the Sky People's blood. However, the only thing she didn't tell her was what Clarke really meant to her. She kept to herself this moment spend with Clarke before the battle, a time lapse where she had removed her mask in front of someone else than Dria. A time lapse where she allowed herself to feel and love... Her dear Dria to which she could not entrust this secret, to which she wanted to tell but the words were like ashes in her mouth. Dria began to untangle the Commander's long brown hair and braids to remove the leaves and twigs. Lexa stiffened to her sister's words .

-'' You made this decision with your head and not your heart didn't you?''

Those words flew around her and she couldn't say a word. There was nothing else to add. She turned back and looked Dria, eyes wet with tears. She had used the same words without Lexa telling her about it. Dria took the brunette's face between her hands and brushed her forehead against hers for the second time. God she had missed her...

_____________________________

When the grounders withdrew at Mt Weather, two scouts had received the order to remain in rear, at the border of the Mountain men territory, to keep an eye on the situation. Perched high in the trees, well out of sight, they observed their troupe withdraw by hundreds. Shortly after, they saw mountain men soldiers bringing in members of the Sky People, bags on their heads. The two scouts remained there to contemplate Mount Weather, this murderous mountain which had took their People so much for nearly a century. The moon was about to disappear on the horizon when they saw the Sky People get out of the Mountain. They were progressing without rushing, bearing their wounded with them. They didn't seem victorious, nor afraid to be pursued. The scouts looked at each other and went down without a noise. Stealthily, moving like shadows, they followed. They didn't, however, trespassed the tree line bordering Camp Jaha. The Sky People was returning home, painfully, still alive and without their help. The grounders left their position and got into the woods. Every person of the Sky returned home, all except one. Clarke. 

________________________________

Lexa jumped up abruptly from her seat when the guards posted outside her tent came in, followed by the returning scouts. The Commander stared at them, waiting with impatience to know the reason of this intrusion.

\- ''Heda'' said the two men lowering of their head. 

They approached their Commander and the larger spoke. 

-''The Sky People, Heda, they left the mountain...'' he made a pause and added with a serious tone. ''They all did!''

Dria, who was still kneeling where Lexa left her a few moments earlier, jumped up while observing with interest the scouts. You could read on their faces a mixture of fear and amazement. Lexa's breathing sped up, her chest heaving quickly now and she looked at the ground, obviously processing the new information. Thinking...

They survived...She survived...

She ordered the four warriors facing her to fetch the generals for a urgent meeting.

\- ''Make them all come here and do not talk about this to anyone.''

All executed themselves in an instant, leaving the twins alone. Dria walked toward the entrance when Lexa, well hidden behind her Commander's mask stopped her.

\- ''Little are the warriors who returned wounded from the battle, but the ones who were captives of the Mountain will be in great need of your care. They must be prepared to return home as quickly as possible. We dwelled here for too long. We need to move'' Lexa said

Dria answered her with a nod and got out. She head to the healers tent, where she had sent Razan and Agar. As she was going, she saw the generals walking at a fast pace toward the place she just left. The Commander's tent. She looked over her shoulder while turning her necklace between her fingers. She went down the path behind the forge. What she had taken for a small healers tent was in fact the place where the little injured warriors were treated. She looked around and was surprised to see that the tents surrounding it were filled with grounders barely dressed in a strange orange blanket. It seemed served to hide them but not to keep them warm. Most were lying on makeshift beds and the rest were on the the ground. She couldn't see a single tent that did not shelter one of her people once prisoners of the Mountain. She was suddenly out of her contemplation when a large hand grabbed her shoulder. -"Heda sis " said the deep voice that she recognized immediately .

\- ''Nyko'' she says with relief while their hands intertwined in sign of a deep affection.

Child, she had been sent away to learn the virtues of medicinal plants of the forest in a village too far from hers. She felt very lonely for a long time and had thought about escaping repeatedly. It is only when Nyko, young apprentice healer at the time, had taken her under his wing that she had finally started to appreciate the experience and opportunity to learn. Learn how to preserve life rather than to be trained to the remove it, like Lexa.

-''Dria, you are more than welcome'' he said, his eyes tired. His features were drawn-looking and he seemed deeply anxious. ''I will need you here, and they too'' He was now watching the tents sheltering the wounded.

-''Where are Razan and Agar?''

-''I have sent Razan over there to change dressings and Agar is dealing with a woman who has started coughing up blood.''

-''How many are they?'' she asked

-''A dozen, from all the Clans''

\- ''I was talking about those who were kept alive in the mountain. How many patients?''

-''I have not counted them, there is too many. A few hundreds maybe, looking at all the tents we had to install to shelter them all.''

A loose cough and labored breathing drew their attention. An emaciated man lying on a bed of twigs and leaves was trying to spit out the blood that prevented him from breathing. Nyko and Dria looked at each other and they could read their shared doubts in their eyes. They heard the name of Nyko being called in the distance. First once, then again with insistence and a sense of urgency.

-''Go'' said Dria looking in the cry direction.

He complied and they departed in different directions. Dria made her way to the poor man who was panting now. She turned him on his side and tried to find a clean cloth to wip the blood from his mouth and chin. Almost immediately, a woman reached her and gave Dria a piece of cloth, a little too dusty to her liking, but given the circumstances, it is said that she probably could not find better. She thanked the woman with a nod of the head and wiped the bloodied face of the man. She encourage the man to spit in a basin. After long minutes, he started to breathe with less difficulty but laboriously. Dria jumped up and removed from the back of her hand, the drops of blood left by the coughing man on her face. She looked at him, in his not so white anymore binding, skin tinted with large bruises in several places. She saw him starting to shake and she looked around to see if she could find something to cover him up. The woman, still at her side, reached for her own orange blanket and gave it to Dria. The young healer took it and touched the fabric for a moment. She had never touched something like that before and knew immediately that this came from the Mt Weather. The woman, now almost naked, was tall and muscular. Her skin was pulled, sign of a recent weight loss and bad treatments.

-''I am … ''

-''Heda sis'' said the woman, interrupting Dria before she could introduced herself.

She never got used to being recognized by people that she had never seen before. Her likeness with Lexa made her glimpse what her twin sister was wearing everyday, the gaze and the responsibility of her People. Only Dria could truly imagine what it truly represented.

-''Echo'' she said then.

Dria nodded as a sign of thanks and turned away. She walked in front of the endless line of tents. She peeked inside each ones, seeking Agar. She saw him, out in the distance. He was trying to remove blood from his hands with a cloth. Dria approached Agar and when he remarked her presence, it is as if he could read her mind and her silent question. So he slowly shook his head, lowering it slightly. The young woman looked into the tent and saw a body covered by a dirty and patched sheet. Dria approached inanimate woman and uncovered her with caution. Blood splatters painted her chin and her neck. Her body was bruised, blueish, in several places. She was in the process to put the sheet back when Agar arrived behind her.

-''There are many of them coughing already, no blood for the majority, but I fear that this may be the next step'' he said it a worried tone.

-''Keep taking care of them, I will find Nyko.''

She placed her hand on his shoulder and urged him gently as a sign of encouragement. She found herself walking again among the shelters when she heard another scream filled with pain. She followed the cries and when she found the origin, she knew why Nyko had been called in as reinforcements. Two men were trying to control a grounder who was screaming his pain through the wooden piece he was biting. Nyko was busy amputating the bottom of the man's right leg. His foot was marked with a deep oozing gash. The redness around the wound went back along his leg and stopped where Nyko was attempting to cut. Dria went very close to the man and took his face between her hands. The latter immediately plunged his gaze in hers searching any kind of comfort he could get. The tears gushed out on his cheeks and crushed on the fingers of the young woman. She didn't say anything, uttered no words of encouragement, but kept her gaze focused on him. Her eyes in his eyes. After a few moments, the man closed his lids and began to breathe more regularly. Dria looked Nyko who was now swaddling the bloody end of the man's leg. The healers who were restraining the poor injured sighted deeply as if they had stopped breathing during the entire operation. They took the responsibility over the patient and Dria dragged Nyko behind the tent.

-''One day, you will have to show me how to do this'' Nyko said, already knowing the answer he would get.

-''One day perhaps.'' That is what she was saying every time, but both knew that she couldn't do so.

-''There are those things that cannot be taught'' answered Nyko for the first time. He looked into her eyes and placed his big hand on her chest, above her heart, before saying -'' Either you are born with this gift or you are cursed to seek it your entire life.'' 

She looked down to the ground and the ghost of a smile painted her lips briefly before she frowned.

-'' I fear that bandaging the wounds of the sick is useless... We are wasting our time to treat them on the surface.'' She rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand and resumed. -''The woman Agar was treating is dead. The man we saw earlier, the one coughing blood, they both had the same bruises on their body .'' She made a pause and sighed. '' Others also have loose and strong cough and i do not doubt that soon, they will spit blood as well. We are wasting our time here if we do not find what makes them so sick.''

-''The Mountain men are responsible for their actual state Dria. Do you know what they were doing to them?'' He waited for an answer that never came from the young woman's mouth so he continued. -''They were bleeding them, like beasts. The blood of ours was used to treat them. So they can live, thousands of ours ...

He stopped talking and Dria saw his jaw tighten, clenching his fists until his knuckles turn white. She had backed off a step and looked in the distance. Beyond the trees, rising up to the sky, was Mt Weather. She glared at it. Before Nyko could say anything, she took his big fist between her hands, brushing her thumbs lightly to sooth him and said firmly.

-''We are going to find a way.''

Then she was gone, leaving him to what he had to do, so much to do...However, she knew that in order to treat the injured in the camp, she had to find the origin of what was happening to them and the answers were in the deadly Mountain. Nyko did not know that it had been defeated and she could not tell him. Lexa was with the generals and she could not afford to loose more time to wait until they were done with the meeting. This could be endless and she could not interrupt them, not even her. She returned to the entrance of the temporary camp where shed had left her horse at her arrival. She took one of the bags containing clothing items attached to her horse, Java. She placed the shoulder strap across her chest and rubbed the mane of the horse before turning back toward the wounded tents. She would have liked to run in her current state but could not afford to draw attention. For what she was planning to do, it would be better if nobody noticed her absence. She went back to her first patient's tent, the one who inadvertently spat blood in her face. Echo was still at his bedside, shivering now without the orange blanket covering her naked body. Dria's eyes met Echo's and with a severe look she indicated the exit with her head.

-''You have been in the mountain with all these people'' said Dria.

Echo looked at her with attention, crossing her arms across her chest trying to shield her bare skin from the cold wind. Dria opened her bag and pulled out some clothes. She handed them to Echo, and said

-''Lead me there, where you were held.''

her voice a whisper, almost inaudible.

Dria knew what implied such a request but Echo was the healthiest of all the survivors that she crossed path with. Only she could help. Echo took the clothes while staring at her coldly.

-''The lands surrounding Mt Weather are now forbidden to us, they are theirs now. The Commander's made a deal to set us free. There is no peace between our People, they are still our enemies.

She started to walk away when Dria grabbed her by the elbow and pulled, forcing her body to face hers. Dria took a step forward looking the grounder in the eyes. They were so close now that their bodies were almost touching. She said in a whisper

-''The mountain has fallen, defeated by Sky People. '' She new the Skaikru survived and got out of the Mountain, but she did not know for sure if it was defeated. But Echo did not need to know that, at least not at the moment.

-''But... how do you know ... ?'' began Echo before being interrupted.

-''I was with the Commander when the scouts came back. She and her generals are debating on this subject as we speak and it may be our only chance to get in without anyone noticing.

Dria squeezed Echo's arm harder, tightening her grip but the young woman did not seem the least intimidated by her. Abruptly, Echo freed her arm from the healer's weak grip and grabbed Dria in a single motion.

-''I won't get farther than the outer door. I will not set a foot inside.''

Dria felt her arm going numb under Echo's fingers. She nodded frantically in sign of approval.

The sun started to rise again in the sky as the two of them left the camp, stealthily, making sure no one saw them. On the edge of the wood, Dria turned around to take a last glimpse at the grounder camp, twirling her necklace between her fingers. It was in their best interest to be back before Lexa ends her meeting with her Generals and realize they are gone. She looked at Echo, she was walking at a fast pace, rushing into the forest. Dria took a deep breath and followed her through the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, we will see more of Clarke in the next chapter! :)
> 
> Sorry again for all the mistakes! :P


	2. So far...yet so close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Clarke?  
> Lexa is meeting with her Generals.  
> Dria and Echo...well...they make an unfortunate encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your comments and support on this story! Really means the world to me!! :)  
> Comments and kudos are like a paycheck for me, it's the reason I keep on writing so, keep going! :D
> 
> Again, sorry for the mistakes, I try my best!
> 
> Hope your enjoy!

The Ark was out of sight for a long time when Clarke decided to look behind her for the first time. Only trees surrounding her now. She had walked, too lost in her thoughts to really notice how she got there. Her feet guiding her on this barely visible path that had formed between Camp Jaha and the Dropship.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Everything was calm, quiet. The rustling of the leaves, a few bird songs in the distance and then, these images flew behind her closed eyelids. Images invading her mind without notice, so vivid that she could even see them eyes wide open. Those with which she was floating in a dead sea. Bobbed by the shame, doubt, and pain. The heavy one, the worst, prevented her to reach the surface, pulling her toward the bottom sea. She was seeing Bellamy offering his forgiveness, forgiveness that no one, even him, could give her. She had made the decision to leave. She had made a choice.

Clarke kept going, letting her feet work on their own once again. She looked here and there without seeing what was actually in front of her but rather what she left behind. All those people, sacrificed to save her own. Only the pull of a simple lever and it was done. In the suffering and the fear, they died and it was over.

Her eyes furrowed under the sun now piercing strongly through the trees, bringing her back to reality. She arrived at the Dropship, or what was left of it. All around, the ashes and remains of hundreds of grounders and Sky. Those terrible events seemed so far away and yet it was only a few weeks ago. She was reviewing the wall which surrounded their camp and the hundreds, sent to Earth along with her. All of those who had died already, too soon.

She shook her head, in order to clear her mind. She moved forward, trying not to walk on human remains. There was nothing she could use outside of the Dropship, the fire had destroyed everything in its path. When she decided not to return with her People, she kissed goodbye on everything that makes survival on Earth possible, or at least easier. Now, she was by herself. Her fingers slid along her thigh until she felt the cold metal of her gun fixed to her hip. She had almost forgotten. She pulled it out of its holster and withdrew the magazine. There was no more than a few rounds. She sighed and dropped the weapon on the ground. Who could she shoot now? Could she takes someone's life? After everything...? She walked away, leaving it behind and went into the Dropship.

It was rather dark. Her eyes got used slowly to the darkness and she peeked at her surroundings. She picked up what seemed to be a tarp originally, but it was now in tatters. She took one big piece and tied the ends together. Past over her shoulder it made an handicraft shoulder bag. She picked up a few meters long strap, rolled it and placed it in her new bag. Clarke picked up various items that could eventually be useful to her. She was still searching when she stumbled on what seemed to be a water flask. She swallowed the dry lump in her throat at its sight, not remembering the last time she drank. She added the container to her already collected treasures and was now looking for something sharp. She had left her pistol behind so she wasn't against the idea of a blade or a knife. It would surely have several utilities. The blade wouldn't serve to take life, but rather to extend hers, with a bit of luck. Luck... Clarke would sure need it.

Their arrival on Earth had been difficult but together they had survived. Like the others, she had contributed to their survival, but never to hunt, craft weapons or even build a fire. This thought crossed her mind and she fully realized what was coming for her. However she was not afraid, not anymore. In fact, she was under the impression that she couldn't feel anymore, apart from remorse. That, she felt. Without any certainty that the hunger, the thirst or anything that lived in these forests might kill her. Even if tomorrow was uncertain, she would try to survive because life is nothing more than surviving...

Now that she had time to think about what she had asked Lexa, if they did not deserve more than just surviving, now she knew the answer. She tried to brush away those thoughts before the images becomes clearer, in vain. She heard her voice saying, "maybe we do" and then felt the ghost of her fingers on the back of her neck, those slender fingers pulling her toward her when she placed a kiss on Clarke's lips. Clarke shut her eyes hard, trying to break free from this memory, but only to remember the last words she had heard the Commander say, in front of the Mt Weather's gigantic door. The ones she could never forget, " May we meet again". The ones who abandoned her People to a certain death, those who had led her to commit the unforgivable, to do the same, to sacrifice others to save her own. Clarke looked down and sighed at the irony of the situation.

She kept on looking through the debris and found a piece of steel plate on the ground. She slid her index finger on the edges, checking if it was sharp enough to be used. It cut through the skin easily and she had to suck her finger clean of the blood dripping from the fresh wound. She rolled a short piece of strap around the end to make a safe handle. Clarke grabbed it firmly and moved it around in the air to see how it felt. Satisfied, she pulled it in her now empty holster on her hip. She threw a last glance all around and went out. She could not dwell here longer. If her mother had sent a search party, the Dropship would obviously be their first stop.

Clarke replaced her shoulder bag, now heavier with all her lucky finds. She walked away from what was once her home and sank again in the woods. As much as she didn't want to come across her People, she surely didn't want to encounter grounders either. There was one place she knew she would not stumble on grounders and it was in Mt Weather. Clarke would take advantage of the opportunity to cross these lands freely while she still had the chance.

After a while, she came across the river where, on their first day on Earth, Jasper had his first experience with the grounders and Octavia with the animal species. She crouched on the shore and plunged her hands in the cold water. She threw water onto her face once, then again and again. She gathered water in the palms of her hands and drank with big, purposeful gulps. She filled her new water flask and jumped up to walked along the river. Where she was, she could not risk crossing it because the water level was too high so she continued to walk a bit before she deemed fit to try to cross. She entered the water hesitantly. Although it was very shallow where she stood, Clarke remained careful because she did not know how to swim. She released a breath she did not know she was holding once on the other shore. Her clothes were soaked from waist down. The wind blew through her hair and a shiver traveled along her spine. She tried to wring out the water from her trousers, without much success. It will eventually dry out she thought and continued her journey. She still had an hour walk before reaching the mountain and she wanted to move quickly.

\------------------------------------

At the Commander's request, all the Generals of the Twelve Clans were summoned. Among them, several were only seconds until recently. Following the bombing of TonDC, many had to take their mentor's place, bearing the responsibilities to lead. All were gathered around the table in the Commander's tent. In silence, they waited for their leader to speak. Lexa glanced around the half-circle that formed her generals. Her eyes lingered on a young face who struggled to hide his fatigue. The young man was barely out of childhood and yet he was much older than her when she had been called upon to lead her People. The Commander looked down at the Mt Weather replica and spoke firmly.

''Earlier this morning, the Sky People have left the mountain. Our scouts followed them to the Ark where they have returned.''

Lexa made a pause, letting the gravity of her words hover in the tent until Indra broke the silence.

''The Mountain men...'' began a second general.

''Probably dead'' said Lexa, finishing her sentence. ''Their survival depended on the sacrifice of the 47 prisoners of the Ark. They never would have let them go.''

There was a heavy silence, each Generals taking the time to digest what that meant. Their sworn enemy had been defeated and by the ones they had abandoned to their fate a few hours prior.

''The Sky People'' said a grounder who had not spoken yet. ''How have they accomplished in one night what were unable to do in nearly a century?''

His words were tinted with doubt, fear, and a certain admiration that he was trying to conceal.

''What are we gonna do about them?'' Asked Indra looking directly at the Commander.

Lexa rested her hands flat on the table and looked at each warriors gathered around it.

''By coming out of this unscathed, they proved us great strength. They must not be taken lightly.''

Up until recently, the grounders would have paid with their lives if they were to threaten the alliance with the Sky People and their Commander had negotiated a truce with the Mountain men during the night. Yet, at the dawn of this new day, things were no longer what they were. Lexa knew what everyone thought. Their army was still there, still ready to fight, to spill blood. But the Sky People were not the real enemy. The grounders owed them for what they had done, but none of these accomplishments had been done in order to help them. They had demonstrated great power, forcing respect. But this respect came with the fear of a future powerful enemy, because the Commander had betrayed their alliance. Would they be the new Mountain men? After all, they were a lot like them... Shouldn't they dispose of them while they are weakened? While they are oblivious? Lexa spoke finally, ending the silence that was filled with resentment. 

''We will treat our wounded as fast as we can so they can quickly travel back to their respective Clans. We are going to keep an eye on the Sky People, but we won't try anything.'' She sighed and added, almost in a whisper ''peace''. ''We will leave them in peace.'' she says, strongly this time. She suddenly turned to Indra and looked into her eyes. ''TonDC is the nearest village to the Ark. You shall keep an eye on the Sky People and report any suspicious event to me.''

Indra nodded as a sign of acceptance.

''Timely, we will renegotiate officially a new alliance with them, but for the time being, our People need our attention the most.''

Lexa backed off of the table and tied her hands behind her back before lowering her head slightly. The Generals followed suit and got out of the tent one after the other, leaving only Lexa inside. She rubbed her tired eyes with her hands, her whole body begging to sleep. She could not rest just yet, she had to go look after the wounded and see how things were going around camp. When they had returned from the Mountain, they all seemed so weak, so hurt. It's been a few hours now that the healers had begun to take care of them and she hoped that it was helping their recovery. She walked around the camp and reached the wounded tents. They were so many. Close to her, she saw two men carry a woman' body on a stretcher. Lexa joined them, never diverting her eyes from the lifeless body in front of her. The carriers noticed her presence with a nod and kept on walking. 

''Heda'' said Nyko joining her. ''This is the first one...'' he made a pause and rubbed is the temples with his thumbs. ''There will be others for sure.''

''Others?'' inquired the Commander.

He confirmed with a nod.

''They start by spitting blood and have difficulty breathing. Then it gets worst and ... ''

Nyko doesn't finish his sentence. Both knew what happened after.

'' Many of them are already vomiting blood.'' Lexa could read the exhaustion and the powerlessness on his face.

''Gather them in one place. If we do not know what makes them so ill, we will at least try to prevent the spreading.''

She looked all around and Nyko knew what she sought, or rather, who she sought.

''Dria is no longer among the wounded. We are wasting our time, she said. Then ...''

He stopped talking suddenly and took a quick glance at the mountain. However, not quick enough for Lexa to miss it.

''We are going to find a way''. It is the last thing she said to me.''

The Commander's jaw tightened, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She turned around and walked back to her tent at a quick pace. She knew all too well where Dria was. She was there when the scouts told her about the Mountain being defeated. Lexa felt the anger rising. Clenching her fists until she felt her nails break the skin. Her sister had knowingly disobeyed her order by walking on Mt Weather.

\----------------------------------------

Clarke was moving through the woods, shivering in her still wet clothes. She circled the mountain, she could see it from the corner of the eye but could not look at it. It was already difficult for her to be there. The bloody memories resurfacing in her head. She even stumbled a few times because all she could see was those images, leaving her out of reality. She leaned on a tree and rubbed her eyes, trying to erase these visions. She though the distance would help, the further the better so she had to keep moving. She remained there, resting against the tree to clear her mind when she heard a loud noise that was all too familiar, like a thunderbolt. Then she heard a voice, almost screaming in Trigedasleng. Yet, Clarke knew the grounders did not use firearms and her People were all back to the Ark, therefore there were survivors in Mt Weather. She stiffened at this single thought. She dropped to the ground when a second shot was fired, closer this time, followed by the same panicked voice. Then a second voice, more serious and more profound, a male voice. Clarke felt her heart skip a beat when she recognized it immediately.

\-------------------------------------------

Dria pleaded Echo to get up. They had to run and fast, but Echo was losing too much blood. Dria placed her arm under her neck and attempted to lift her up. She begged the young warrior to make an effort when she realized she could not do it alone. She could not die here, she could not leave her alone. Dria heard a second gunshot and then they were both hit. The bullet pierced Echo's chest and went right through Dria's waist, the impact throwing them both to the ground. Dria turned to face Echo and her heart sank when she saw her lying there, empty eyes, lifeless... She touched her waist and her fingers were quickly stained with blood, her blood. She felt the panic rising in her chest, her labored breathing and knew what was coming. She tried to turn when she heard a male voice approaching her.

''For a moment, I really thought you were Her, your Commander. What a waste.''

Those last words were filled with hatred and disgust. He pinned her to the ground with all his weight and dropped his empty gun clip. His last bullet long gone in the distance, carrying Echo's life with it.

''No luck'' he said throwing his weapon away. He leaned over her even more until their faces were just a few centimeters from each other. ''You look so much alike'' his voice a whisper.

It brought his hand behind his back and grabbed a double edged blade, sharp and indented. When she saw it, Dria tried to escape violently, battling against him and his heaviness. She was struggling to breathe, desperate to find a bit of air, oppressed not only by the weight of the man but mostly by fear. It raised within her, leaving her breathless. Soon, she knew, it would be impossible to breathe. She moved with all her might to free herself from his grip, in vain. His eyes met hers for a second and she ceased to move. She would have liked to say something, but when she looked in his eyes, she just knew it wad over, there was nothing to do or say. Beyond the desire to take her life, there was something else. There was something in his eyes, something that could no longer be reasoned. It seemed like he had nothing left to lose. He firmly pressed his sharp blade on her torso, just under her left clavicle. Slowly, he started to cut through the skin leaving a deep, uneven gash across her chest up to the right collarbone. All along, he glared at her, a slight smile sketching the corner of his lips. The sharp pain tore a scream out of her but it only lasted a moment before her throat closed under the stress and lack of oxygen. That was it. She could barely breathe, extending her slow and painful agony. He was looking at her fighting for air and seemed to take a great amount of pleasure out of it. He raised the dripping knife to her throat and was about to make the final cut when he felt it. At first, a severe pain, and then a cold wave. Life leaving his eyes, his body, he fell forward on the young woman he had tortured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little cliffhanger? Why not!  
> See you Sunday for the next update! ;)
> 
> Don't forget to leave a little message, comment, kudos to tell with what you think so far!
> 
>  
> 
> A.S


	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dria meets Clarke  
> and Clexa meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Clarke was standing there, her bloody knife in hand. She was holding it so tight that the blade was cutting through the strap, breaking the skin in her palm. However, she didn't feel the pain nor her own blood sliding along her hand, tangled with the blood on her knife. She stood there for a few seconds, seconds that felt like years. She finally released the grip on her weapon and it fell to the ground. Clarke grabbed the man by his greenish bulletproof vest and tossed him on the side. He was so heavy, more so now that he was just a lifeless body. Near him was lying Dria, her body arching violently, struggling desperately to breathe. Clarke looked at her intensely and for a brief moment she thought she was looking at Lexa, but it was not she who was extended at her feet. So vulnerable, so weak... Clarke closed her eyes, searching in her memory. She had already seen these symptoms. She suddenly remembered. A father and his son, defying faith, attempting the impossible. Because, on the Ark, once you had reached your maximal drug dose per person, there was nothing else to do. The poor kid was suffering from a chronic respiratory disease and without remedies to open his airways, his fathers had tried this desperate solution. Clarke walked around Dria and sat, her back against a nearby tree. She pulled Dria toward her, dragging her by the armpits. The blond let out a cry, pulling as hard as she could to haul Dria close to her. The blonde placed the young woman's back against her front so she would lay completely on her. She then leaned the young healer's head on her shoulder, placing one hand on her forehead and the other on her belly.

''Together'' the blonde whispered in her ear.

Clarke felt Dria's weight on her, violent spasms taking over her body, trying desperately to get air in her lungs. Clarke inspired deeply and saw the young woman's body raised slightly on top of her. Breathing in...breathing out...breathing in...breathing out... She felt Dria's fingers clutching firmly at her trousers, tightening and releasing with each attempt to inhale.

'' Follow my rhythm, feel it, sense it. Together'' Clarke said in a reassuring voice, continuing to breathe in and out.

They remained there for a long time. Clarke repeated the same words over and over again, not knowing if the young woman in her arms could even understand what she was saying. She could not do otherwise than wait, there was nothing else to do. Dria eventually calmed down, fear and panic dissipating little by little with each rise of Clarke's chest. Her throat slowly relaxed, releasing its deadly grip, postponing her last breath. Dria felt tears streaming down on her cheeks while she was still laying on her savior. Her breathing was better now, but she did not feel the desire to move a muscle, to get rid of this strangely reassuring embrace. She was brought back to reality by a deep pain on her side tough. Without the fear to numb her body, she felt it suddenly. She placed her hand at her waist and winced in pain.

Clarke could feel the young woman move and removed her hands from her belly and forehead. As soon as Clarke's hands left her, Dria leant forward, withdrawing from the blonde's embrace. Her whole body hurt and she had trouble to hold back the few tears that fell on her cheeks. She was about to stand up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Clarke was crouched in front of her and they looked in each other's eyes for the first time. The young healer noticed that the Sky girl's clothing was soaked in blood on her left side. 

Dria tried to reach her with her hand, but Clarke stepped back and glanced at her bloodied jacket, noticing what drew the young woman's attention. She touched the red stain and realized fast that she was not injured, that it was not her blood. The blonde looked at the grounder girl and she knew right away. Those green eyes, this jawline, these long brown hair with intricate braids, everything screamed Lexa. Clarke found herself staring at her, frowning, because the more she observed her, the less she saw a likeness, like an ephemeral reflection. In those green eyes, she could read the whole fragility, vulnerability, weakness that Lexa was not, or won't show.

Dria extended her hand toward Clarke and this time, the blonde did not move out of reach. The brunette placed her right palm on Clarke's chest, just above her heart, and uttered this single word that no grounders had pronounced in front of the Sky girl. 

''Mochof'', she said, her eyes closed. ''Thank you'' this time for Clarke to understand.

Clarke felt her throat tighten and nodded in response, not trusting her voice. She rose, wiping quickly the tears at the corner of her eye. She walked to the dead man laying on the ground and looked down at him, watching his empty and soulless eyes. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Emerson. She had killed so many innocent people in the Mountain and yet, he had survived. What were the odds that their path would cross over again, so Clarke would take another life and kill the last Mountain man alive. She saw Dria from the corner of the eye, she was trying to get up on her feet and it looked painful. However, she did not move or attempted to help her. She was still focused on the dead man, still angry at him for all that he was, all that he represented.

The grounder girl limped laboriously to Echo's sides. She knelt near her face and whispered words in Trigedasleng that Clarke could not discern. She grabbed the knife that she had picked up on the ground, the same knife that had cut her skin. Dria looked at her own blood on the weapon and then her reflection on the blade. She cut two braids of Echo's hair and hid them in her shoulder bag. Opening it, she saw the few flasks containing liquids of various colors identified with writing that she could not read. She closed her eyes at the sight, frowning at the images that filled her mind. What was supposed to be a simple errand to the Mountain quickly became a deadly man hunt. 

However, the worst was to come...

She felt the tears burning her eyes thinking about it but still got up, a whine escaping through her lips. Clarke turned and watched her approach until Dria stood by her side and looked down at her assailant.

''My life rather than his own, rather than yours ...'' said Dria

Clarke thought about it. There were two questions here. Why did she decided to save her life? The thing is, she had not done so. She had only prevented Emerson from taking it. She had not initially wanted to get involved in whatever was going on. She just wanted to keep walking and let these people fight and kill each other off, but she had heard such vulnerability in Dria's voice before the second gunshot. Then Emerson's words and this cry, imploring, desperate. Clarke had wanted to flee, but there was still something in herself that could not ignore nor tolerate what it meant. A call for help, hopeless to be heard. 

The second question was about her careless gesture. Regardless of her own life, she had stepped in. In an instant she was no longer hidden behind the trees but rather standing behind the man, his life at the end of her blade. 

Clarke saw in Dria's face that she knew the answers to these questions. The brunette walked away slowly, leaving Clarke to her own thoughts. The blonde could hear the rustling of the leaves under her unsteady feet. Dria soon sank down to the ground, the blood loss making her dizzy. Clarke joined her rapidly, focusing on the weak woman once again. The grounder could breathe now but she was far from ok. Clarke knelt and lifted the young woman's clothes, revealing the wound on her waist caused by the same bullet that had killed Echo. The blonde leaned forward to take a look at her back. She let out a sight of relief to discover a second wound to her rear. The bullet had pierced the skin through and through and tough painful, there was nothing alarming about the wound. Clarke took a rag and a strap in her bag. She folded the rag and managed to cover the entry and exit wound with it. She rolled the strap around Dria's waist and tied it tightly to keep everything in place. The young woman could not contain a slight whimper of pain but did not resist. Clarke then moved to take care of the deep gash under her collarbones. 

''Raise your arms'' said Clarke tying some rags together.

Dria complied with great difficulty, this particular movement burning her skin but Clarke quickly started to wrap bandages around the brunette's body. She would surely need stitches but for the time being, this would at least stop the bleeding. Once done, another silence floated around them where they held each other's gaze, contemplating one another.

''Do not try to find her in me Clarke, you shall not succeed'' said Dria, with a calm and penetrating voice.

Clarke frowned deeply hearing this sentence. She went from a knelt position to a sitting one, mixed between distrust and discomfort. There was something strange about this young woman. She was not like any grounder Clarke had met. She was not threatening and she even seemed fragile. The brunette had nothing to do with the ruthless warriors. She was nor brutal, nor ruthless, nor strong.

''You look so much like her... '' She made a pause and added. ''... and so little at the same time.''

A subtle smile painted the grounder's lips. She placed the necklace between her fingers and rubbed it with the pad of her thumb.

''Like the moon and the sun, Clarke, like the moon and the sun.''

Clarke did not understand the analogy but she did not ask for explanation. She stood on her feet and helped Dria do the same. The young woman plunged her gaze in Clarke's penetrating one and she once again, placed her hand on the blond's chest to thank her. She nodded and turned to walk away. She was about to go her own way when she saw Dria stiffen and watch quickly to her right. Dria did an about-face, obviously frightened. She then whispered these words that made Clarke's heart leap in her chest.

''Run Clarke! Save yourself!''

Clarke did not understand, she had seen nothing nor heard anything alarming. She ignored the warning and looked thoroughly through the trees on Dria's right side. She only saw them when they came out of the woods though. Two grounders were advancing toward them, one had a sword in hands and the other was pointing Clarke with his bow and arrow.

''Hod op!'' Dria cried, a voice imploring more that ordering.

Nevertheless, the men lowered slightly their weapon and gazed at the young brunette in front of them. Together, they dropped their head saying "Heda sis". At these words, Clarke understood immediately the reason of the resemblance between Lexa and the young woman she had saved. The blonde looked at Dria, she was talking with the men in Trigedasleng and even though Clarke could not understand a word they were saying, she knew by their gestures and their intonations that it was not good. The men lowered their weapons and Clarke let escape a sigh of relief. Nonetheless, she had no time to realize what was happening when she saw one grounder take Dria and forcing her to go with him further in the woods. 

This was the last thing she saw before she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. Everything went black and she did not even feel her body hit the ground. 

___________________________________________

Clarke opened her eyes slowly and felt a sharp pain in her head, hurting so much she could not contain the whine that escaped her lips as she tried to move. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up. When she looked around where she had slept, she was surprised to see where she was, to find herself in the Commander's tent. Nevertheless, Lexa was not there, she was alone. Clarke took a few moments to remember the latest events, but her memories were too confused. She remembered a man lying on the ground and then the weight of someone on herself and those green eyes...Lexa. Clarke rubbed her temples and tried to remember more. No, this was not Lexa but ... She was pulled out of her thoughts by a loud penetrating cry. A cry of pain, a voice that she recognized, a voice that seemed distant but so familiar at the same time. She heard what appeared to be a whipping noise followed by another heartbreaking cry. She straightened up immediately when everything came back to her, the young woman, Emerson, the warriors and this vicious blow to her head. She stormed out of the tent, seeking the responsible of this howling. Again, another lashing noise but this time, no sound could be heard afterward. Clarke ran through the camp trying to find the source. 

Further down the hill, she could see the grounders, all gathered in circle. She rushed toward them and heard another slap. Clarke frowned at the weak whine of pain that followed. She was trying to make her way through the grounders to see what was going on when she heard it, this voice... The hardness in its tone, a powerful voice, imposing fear and respect. Lexa.

''EIT.''

Clarke struggled between the grounders to get to the front of the crowd.

''NAIN.''

The whip ripped through the air and crashed down on Dria's back, breaking the skin on its way, tearing a groan of pain from the young woman. Her arms were tied above her head on a wide wooden post, her front pressed against the wood and tears falling down her cheeks. Dria's hands were clutching firmly the ropes keeping her captive.

''TEN.''

Clarke saw yet again the whip fall down on the young woman's bruised back. She turned her gaze toward Lexa who was staring at Dria. The Commander suddenly turned to Ryder, her new guard since Gustus death.

''Breik em in'' ordered Lexa.

At these words, he cleaned his bloodied whip and rolled it around his arm. He drew out his sword and moved forward toward the Commander's sister.

Clarke rushed toward Dria shouting "NO! "

The blade hit the log, just above the woman's head, cutting her ties and Dria fell to the ground right away, her body completely limp. Ryder turned to Clarke and glared at her. She met his eyes, her gaze filled with disdain even if she knew he was only following orders. The blonde turned to face Lexa, hatred hardening her features. The latter spoke loudly in Trigedasleng but never diverting her attention from the Sky princess. The crowd was scattered at their Commander's order. Clarke ended their staring contest, feeling the weight of Lexa's gaze and turned to Dria. Nyko was already at her side, he crouched down and took her in his arms. As robust as he looked, he had lifted her cautiously , taking great care not to touch her back. He started walking toward the healer's tent, Dria curled up against his broad chest.

''We must talk Clarke.'' said Lexa in a firm and uncompromising voice.

Clarke watched Lexa walk toward the tent where she had awakened a few moments earlier. She felt a squeeze on her right arm and struggled violently to free her arm. She turned to look at Ryder who was only a few inches away from her. She took a step back to increase the distance between them, but suddenly felt like everything had begun to spin around her so she closed her eyes. She placed her hand to the back of her head and winced. She reopened her eyes and felt a little less dizzy but Ryder was still walking toward her so she kept backing off. He stopped and nodded in the Commander's direction, where she had gone. Clarke resigned herself to turn on her heels and follow him to the Commander's tent. When she entered the tent, she found Lexa standing, waiting for her. They looked at each other for a few seconds which seemed like hours. Eyes boring into each other's soul. They had so much to say... so much and so little at the same time.

''Clarke'' Lexa broke the silence with a deep sight.

The blonde did not answered, she only looked into those green eyes filled with mixed emotions. The Commander waited a bit, but understood quickly that the Sky princess would not talk just yet so she continued, pacing in the room while talking.

''We need to talk about what happened at the Mountain, Clarke, but for the time being, we have more important matters.'' Lexa stopped and looked to the ground. ''I need you...'' She had let these words escape in an almost inaudible whisper.

Clarke's brows furrowed and she tilted her head forward to listen carefully. She was unsure if she had heard well. The brunette faced her before continuing.>

''My People is dying, Clarke. Those who have been freed from the Mountain are dying.''

Clarke had no reaction, she was impassive. She reviewed the grounders dressed in white rags and orange blankets leaving the Mountain through the large circular door and the feeling of the betrayal took over any compassion she could feel for them at this moment. Her eyes closed, she inhaled deeply, wishing to go back into the woods and put as much distance as possible between the grounders and herself. She had no business here. She opened her eyes and searched the room for her shoulder bag. She found it near Lexa's bed, the same bed she had slept in earlier. She crossed the space between the bag and herself and picked it up on the ground. She passed the shoulder strap around her neck and walked toward the exit without a glance at Lexa. Clarke didn't want to look at those green eyes anymore, she didn't want to see anyone. Her only wish was to run away, far far away from the grounder's camp. She reached for the opening flap to move it aside when Lexa grabbed her arm to stop her. She pulled at the blonde's arm to force her to turn around. The Commander was holding her arm just above the elbow and green eyes locked with blue.

''Clarke'' was all she could say.

Lexa did not know what to say to make Clarke stay and Clarke had no desire to hear anything coming out of her mouth. In silence, the Sky girl grabbed the brunette's wrist to remove her hand and when their hands touched, the Commander loosened her fingers to release her. The contact was brief but Clarke pushed Lexa's arm away with force, as if touching her was painful, as if it burnt her skin. The blonde turned and got out of the tent, leaving the Commander and the grounders to their fate. The situation was all too familiar, but now, the roles were reversed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, poor Dria...
> 
>  
> 
> From now on, the updates will be every Thursday, because the chapters are getting longer! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all so much! :)


	4. Through blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Clarke do? Where will she go? The answer is: not so far :P  
> Dria lives with the consequences of her disobedience.  
> and, what the hell is going on with all this blood!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I must say thanks to all of you who took a minute to leave a comment, that's highly appreciated! (Seriously) :)
> 
> However, I wonder if I should keep posting here because I'm not sure if there is really a point, you know?  
> I'm so invested in this story and my biggest wish is for people to read it and appreciate it, but really, without feedback, I have no purpose!
> 
> I'll let you know what I decide of course.
> 
> Until then, 
> 
> Enjoy your reading! :)

Clarke had not done one step out of the tent that she came nose-to-nose with Ryder. He was standing tall right in front of her, blocking her path.

'' Get out of my way.'' she said to him through gritted teeth.

Ryder hold her gaze and did not move a muscle. Clarke heard Lexa get out of the tent, pass by her and nod her head toward the guard. At his Commander's order, Ryder bowed in answer and walked away. Clarke glanced at Lexa without meeting her eyes.

''Come, Clarke.''

Lexa made a few steps before turning around, knowing all too well that Clarke had not followed.

''I will show you the path...from where we brought you.''

The brunette turned her back on her and started to walk again. It took only a few seconds until she heard Clarke's footsteps behind her, finally. They went down the hill, near the Commander's tent and walked through the camp until Lexa stopped and pointed the woods afar, beyond the long row that formed the tents filled with wounded and ill.

''Over there.'' said the Commander.

Clarke gave her a slight nod of the head and stepped up to the indicated direction. She walked slowly, unable to not peek inside the tents. Countless grounders were breathing with difficulty. Several were coughing and spitting out what could only be blood. Clarke reluctantly stop to let two men carrying a stretcher pass. Under an orange blanket was lying the lifeless body of a grounder. A whitish hand hung down from the stretcher and was shaken by the movements. The men stopped, motionless and looked in her direction. What she saw in their eyes was far worst than just fear, it was exhaustion, resignation and powerlessness in front of this evil that they could not contain. They looked away from her and kept on going. Clarke followed them with her gaze to their destination and saw many swaddled bodies, lying alongside each other on the ground. The Sky girl turned slowly and met Lexa's green eyes. The latter nodded, answering her silent question. Still in silence she escorted the blonde girl toward one of the tents even further. There were many makeshift beds,but they were all empty. Large bowls of dark water and soiled towels reflected a recent occupation of care, in vain. Only Nyko and Dria were left in the tent.

''Heda'' he said, removing the last bandages made of straps that Clarke had wrapped her in.

Taking them off, the wounds inflicted by Emerson were revealed. Clarke saw Lexa stiffen at the sight of the injuries. Dria did not seem to have had the chance to explain her encounter with the Mountain man, before receiving her punishment. Clarke moved closer to help Nyko, but Lexa got in her way.

''We have more urgent matter, Clarke'' said Lexa in a firm tone. She turned to Nyko. ''Tell her''.

''Shortly after our return from Mt Weather, some have begun to breathe with difficulty. Then, came a loose cough and coughing up blood.

Clarke gave him a nod of the head as a sign of understanding, encouraging him to continue.

''They cough blood again and again and breathing gets harder as time goes. It was only the case for a few of them, but the numbers increase rapidly.'' He rubbed his forehead and then his eyes, clearly exhausted and helpless. ''The ones who have died already, their bodies are covered with dark marks, same as if they were beaten.''

''Internal bleeding'' Clarke said ''They are bleeding from inside. Their blood is ... -''

''Too thin'', interrupted Nyko ''I tried to bleed them to eliminate the bad blood, but I only tried once because it has been very difficult to stop the bleeding, almost impossible.'' He looked to the ground in despair. ''I have never seen anything like that.''

''Even dead ... the Mountain men are still bleeding us out.'' Had said Dria a voice barely audible, her back still turn on them.

They looked at her and Clarke now understood that Dria had not only went into Mt Weather against Lexa's will but she had also discovered what happened in there. Clarke closed her eyes, invaded by these images again. The dead corpses lying in the great hall...She shook her head slightly to focus on the task at hand.

''I will need to see one of the corpses'' finally said Clarke.

Lexa and Nyko turned to her, intrigued. Nevertheless the Commander nodded.

''Razan and Agar just brought a woman, her fight is over. Perhaps, they did not swaddled her yet. Recover the body and bring her back here.'' Ordered Lexa to Nyko.

The healer looked at Dria and all her bloodied gashes.

''I shall take care of this'' said Lexa to urge him to move.

He bowed his head and left the tent. Clarke had watched him leave, remaining still, staring at the exit. She was trying to find what could cause this illness. It was obvious that their blood was too thin but... She was brought back from her thoughts when she heard Dria stifle a cry of pain, biting her own hand. Lexa had just poured what seemed to be alcohol on her raw back.

''Shhhh'' said Lexa, taking the white bandages Dria was passing her over her shoulder.

She mopped her back,cleaning all the blood stains which revealed a long tattoo starting at the base of her neck. Clarke counted seven circles aligned one below the other. She moved closer to Dria's back, intrigued by the inked skin but Before she could get the meaning of it, Lexa added:

''Is it the tattoo or her injuries that hold you attention Clarke?''

Clarke felt uneasy for a moment but particularly surprised by the question. She didn't dare to respond. Lexa continued to clean Dria's back knowing better than to wait for Clarke's answer. The young woman's back arched with each contact of the rags on her bruised skin. She seemed to suffer terribly, but said nothing except a few muffled groans that escaped her lips. Clarke watched Lexa take care of her with as much sweetness that she had been ruthless to punish her earlier. She wondered what had provoked such a retribution toward her own sister. What did she do that had forced the Commander to tie her to a post and order Ryder to give her ten lashes? The lacerations scattering her back were wide and deep, her executioner obviously did not hold back. Clarke's gaze drifted back to Dria's tattoo and it did not go unnoticed by the Commander.

''The cycle of the moon.'' said Lexa

Saying it, she pointed the first circle and went down along the various crescent moon. From an empty circle representing the full moon and then, ascending to finish with a new moon again represented by a black circle. Clarke remembered what Dria had told her about her likeness with Lexa, "as the Moon and the Sun ". Although Clarke had doubt it, she now had the confirmation of who was who in this metaphor. She wondered if Lexa was wearing similar marks representing the sun. She found herself imagining Lexa's bare back, discovering what it sported. She bit hard on her lower lip to get out of her dreaming state. Clarke peeked at the the few medical tools they had. There were towels, a basin of clear water, a container that was filled with alcohol, judging by Dria's prior reaction. There was also a few knives and a few flasks. The latter caught her attention because they could not belong to the grounders. It was a spotless glass with a cap that can receive a syringe and a wrapped label. She took one in her hands and tried to read what was written, in vain.

''They are from Mt Weather aren't they?'' Asked Clarke.

Lexa looked at the bottles in her hand and her gaze turned abruptly to Dria, who did not say a word since her earlier statement about the Mountain men.

''Dria'' said Lexa with an authoritarian voice.

Her twin sister did not answer and Clarke blamed herself for asking. She could not explain why but she felt a sense of pity toward Dria. She seemed so delicate in this world where weakness didn't have its place. It looked like she didn't even belong to this grounder world as Clarke knew it. She remembered, however, of Lexa's words when they were waiting in front of the Mt Weather's door before the battle begins, ''Polis will change the way you think about us". Up until now, she had known the grounders only in time of war and violence. Perhaps, there was another side to these people, a side more like Dria, more sensitive, less harsh. Clarke looked down again at the test pieces.

''They are as useless as your intrusion into Mt Weather was reckless. For these, Echo has paid with her life and you... 

Lexa didn't finish her own sentence. She closed her eyes and shook her head. It was difficult to read the expression on the Commander's face at this moment. She seemed afflicted, upset and saddened all at once. A lot of contrary emotions. Maybe that's what it meant to worry more about the other's fate than yours, not only by duty, but because her heart couldn't do otherwise.

''What have you tried to reduce the bleeding?'' Asked Clarke to divert the conversation but also to find the reason of this mystery illness. She would not lose precious time with what had already been tested.

Dria turned around painfully, supporting her weight on one arm while the other hold a garment to cover her chest. Her upper body had been totally unclothed in order to expose and heal her many wounds.

''Draining the bad blood did not help, neither the remedies to thicken it.'' she made a pause, as if she had just remembered an important detail. ''... At least for a time.''

''For a time?'' Clarke pointed out.

Dria nodded.

''But the effect was not permanent.''

All three of them turned to see Nyko and Razan enter the tent holding a stretcher where a fresh corpse was laying. They went to place it on one of the many vacant beds. Razan could not tear his eyes of Dria's back, looking at the red gashes with soft eyes.

''Leave us Razan'' said Lexa, seeing the way he was looking at her sister.

He went out of the tent without saying a word. Nyko returned to Dria's care and Clarke approached the corpse just as Lexa. The blonde took the blanket covering the body between her hands and gently pulled it off. Laying there, a middle-aged woman watching them but there was no more life in her eyes, nevertheless they were still opened. Clarke reached for her eyelids.

''Yu gonplei ste Odon'' she whispered as she closed them.

Clarke looked upon the woman's body, it was indeed covered with bruises like Nyko had predicted. She drew closer to examine each bluish marks. There were several here and there. She took one of her wrists in her hand, the mark there showing that she had been restrained by the arms. Then she touched the grounder's sides. Pressing there, she felt that several ribs were broken, probably explaining why her right side was so purplish.

''The thin blood led them to their death, however the reason some of them died before others is simple.'' She said pointing the bruises. ''This woman was probably tied up and badly beaten before being released. She has many broken ribs.''

''You do not die from a few broken ribs Clarke. Otherwise, all my warriors would be long dead if that was the case.''

''No, but the fact that their blood is so clear caused them significant internal injuries. They bled from inside a long time before they started to cough and spit blood. They were slowly dying even before you could witness these last symptoms.''

''This explains what happened to the already dead ones, but it is not helping to prevent the living ones from going down the same path...'' said Nyko approaching her.

When Lexa turned to glance at Dria she found her now covered with bandages. She was about to put on her shirt when her fingers went through the material. The latter was all ripped in the back from the lashes. Lexa drew near and removed her long coat to place it slowly on her twin's back. Dria's body arched because of the coat's weight and her lips pinched silently in pain.

''Go wait for me in my tent and take some of my clothes to change.''

Dria nodded and went out of the tent, limping slightly. Lexa returned her attention to the lifeless body and, like the others, she gazed in silence, hoping perhaps that they would find the answers they were seeking. Clarke continued to scan the woman from head to toes, there had to be something. They could not bleed to death without a reason. Or well...

''Dria said you had given them remedies to thicken their blood?''asked Clarke 

'' Yes, but the effect did not last very long. Usually, we can observe fast result and we don't have to repeat the treatment. Yet on those that we tried it, we went up to four times. We have almost emptied our stocking and did not even see any improvement.''answered Nyko.

Clarke does not understand. How could the body fight such a large dose of coagulant? How could their blood remain so clear and thin after all these attempts? She continued to look at each dark spot, each injury but nothing. Nyko came up to the woman and started to undo the few bandages that they had done to her. Clarke stared at him.

''These are no longer of use for her now, Clarke.'' he said, removing a second gauze on her forearm.

When he had completely undressed the arm, all three noticed what was hiding underneath. This mark was almost black because of all the blood that had accumulated at this location. Clarke walked around the bed to go and join him on the other side. She took the woman's arm of the woman and traced her fingers along the forearm. There, she felt a bump under the skin, something hard with an oval shape.

''Nyko, give me one of the blades placed on the table over there.'' ordered Clarke

It did not mind the order for now and complied without losing more time. Back to Clarke's side, he held her out a small sharp knife. She grabbed it with precaution and slid the blade on the dead woman's forearm. The blood flowed from the wound by gravity and the blonde girl introduced her index in the notch. She extracted a small device with circular edges. She walked to the basin and dived what she had just found in the water. Once cleaned, she got it out of the now reddish water, under the intrigued gaze of Lexa and Nyko who were getting closer to take a look at it.

''A tracking device.'' said Clarke, angry at herself for not thinking about it sooner.

''How do you know this?'' asked Lexa with a puzzled and suspicious frown.

''When we escaped from Mt Weather, Anya and I, we were chased through the forest by the Mountain men. It didn't matter how much distance we had on them or how hard Anya concealed our track, they would always find us. That's when I understood that they were able to locate us because they had implanted a tracing device on her. She ripped it out of her arm with her teeth when she found it.''

''It still does not explain why my People are dying and why now, Clarke.'' said Lexa, trying hard not to think about her former mentor.

Clarke stared at the ground, searching for an answer to this legitimate question when it hit her like a revelation. It was so obvious, why hasn't she thought about it before.

''Because even dead, the Mountain men are still bleeding your People.'' she says, using Dria's prior words.

''That is what she said, Clarke'' Lexa did not know where this was going.

''And she was right'' She held the small device between her fingers. ''Yours were held captive, their blood used as medicine. To take the samples they needed, they had to clear it. Nevertheless , they could not afford to do it so drastically or all would have bled out. Exactly like what is happening right now.''

''It is this little thing that caused their death?'' Asked Nyko, taking the small metal cylinder in his hand.

''In fact, I didn't think that it could be more than a transmitter but this also has the function to inject some sort of medicine in the blood, a tiny dose of anticoagulant perhaps. It is only when I saw the darkness of the woman's arm that I clicked. The product spreads in the system from this device.'' tried to explain Clarke as best as she could.

''Then why is it that now the dose would be deadly? We had just concluded a treaty for peace. They would not have risked such retaliation, not while they were deprived of all their weapons, all of their resources and defenses.'' asked Lexa while taking the device from Nyko's hands.

Clarke stiffened when she heard those words that had been pronounced without an ounce of embarrassment or even a tip of remorse. This truce, it had cost her so much, it had cost her everything. Clarke gritted her teeth and glared at the Commander. Her blue eyes were filled with disdain, the same one that she felt when Lexa had abandoned her and the forty-seven to die.

''That's it'' said Clarke through clenched teeth.

Lexa looked up so green eyes could meet deadly blue ones. ''Speak your mind, Clarke.''

''We destroyed the dam, depriving them from their resources. From then, these devices had lost their ability to transmit a position but the injection programming also deregulated. They released their content, the anticoagulant or anything that cause the hemorrhages. As I said, those who are dead, they are because they had recently suffered abuse or violent treatments.''

''If we take them out now, would they have a chance to recover?'' Asked Nyko, hope coming back in his eyes.

''Probably, yes'' said Clarke.

The brunette took a deep breath and turned to Nyko.

''Go brief Agar, Razan and all the other healers you can find. Get these things out of our people as soon as possible and prepare more remedies if there is any left.'' commanded Lexa

''Heda'' said Nyko, bowing his head before leaving them alone.

Lexa moved closer to Clarke who still had that look in her eyes.

''Clarke''

Lexa sighed and looked to the sky for a brief moment before she could lock her gaze with Clarke's.

''I will make no apologies for last night events.''

She made a pause, allowing the blonde to understand what she had to say.

''I can however provide you the answers to your questions, if it is your wish.''

Lexa turned on her heels and got out of the tent. Clarke stood there and watched her leave. She had two choices laid out in front of her: Flee in the woods or follow Lexa. The first option would return her to the stillness and the quiet of the forest. She there would meet her loneliness but also her many ghosts that she left behind. The other option was to confront what may be worse than all those ghosts. She went out of the tent and looked to her right, toward the forest further away. She then looked to her left and saw Lexa going up the hill, near the forge. Clarke sighed and thought to herself that these haunted woods could still wait a little bit for her. 

Option number two it is.


	5. Joined by fire, burned by the words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dria finally explain herself.  
> Let the fire burn.  
> Lexa is grateful, for many reasons.
> 
> oh and, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks to all of you or the kudos and comments! Your voice has been heard and I will keep on posting on A03! I'm working as fast as I can (me the translator) to post on time and even try to give you all a little extra chapter per week if I can! 
> 
> So, I might only be the translator, but the author sees your comments and she's the one replying to you guys, so keep it up, you should see her face when she reads y'all! :) PRICELESS!
> 
> Enjoy your reading! 
> 
> Cheers - xx -

Clarke, Lexa and Dria were all seated in the Commander's tent, staring at each other, none dared to speak. Clarke was wondering why she was still here. However, her desire to run back to the immensity that is the forest was surpassed by the want, the need to have answers about last night events. A part of her desperately wanted to know what had caused the Commander to break their alliance, when victory was at hand's reach. Another part of her no longer wanted to hear about it, because letting Lexa explain herself was also giving her the chance to ease the resentment she had for her. But, the main reason why Clarke did not want to deal with this topic again was of course, to not remember what followed these events, what she had to do afterward... 

''Clarke'' said Lexa with a calm voice that got her out of her thoughts. '' I have promised you explanations. What is it that you desire to know?'' 

Clarke shrugged her eyebrows, still torn between her desire to know and to flee. She turned to Dria who was watching her with the same kind eyes she had when she thanked her for saving her life earlier that day. If she had first felt a discomfort to have this talk with Lexa in her presence, this look made her changed her mind. Her company lighten the mood and eased the tension within the confined room, rather than making it uncomfortable.

''Does her presence prevents you from speaking freely?'' Lexa asked.

Clarke broke her gaze from Dria's and turned to the Commander. 

"No" she replied just before the silence engulfed them once again.

After a moment, Lexa took out her dagger and, as if the gesture was unconscious, she started to make it twirl between her fingers.

''It seems like you don't have questions for me after all, but I wish for you both to answer mine.''

By saying these words Lexa jabbed the end of her dagger in the armrest of her chair, a repeated gesture from their first encounter Clarke thought. Both girls looked at each other for a moment before meeting Lexa's gaze.

''Dria'' Lexa had pronounced her name with more disappointment than anger now. ''You have, against my direct order, entered on the forbidden land of Mt Weather. Furthermore, you went inside. How dare you?''

Lexa's eyes were glossy, but she remained in control of herself, as usual. Clarke could nevertheless read and feel the disappointment and betrayal behind those green irises. She felt uneasy, witnessing this conversation that turned out to be more personal than intended. However, she couldn't bring herself to leave, because she had to admit it, her curiosity exceeded her discomfort.

Dria took a deep breath still holding Lexa's gaze.

''I ... I could not stay here and wait to see everybody die, Lexa. If there was an explanation to all of this, it was in the Mountain.'' Lexa remained silent, so she continued. ''Echo led me to the large door. She was not supposed to come in with me at first, but for some reason, she changed her mind. Together we have entered and without her, I never would have found the room where they were held, in cages...'' 

She made a pause and closed her eyes, remembering what she saw in there. 

''If you had seen Lexa, cages barely big enough to hold them, hundreds of them and ... these chains. There, hanging by the feet, they drained them of their blood. I was looking for a clue, something to help me understand but all I was able to find was the little bottles. I could not read the writings so I took them with me.'' 

Then, Dria opened her eyes and fear now painted her features. 

''Shortly after, we heard a muffled sound in the distance. I wanted to keep searching, I could not bring myself to leave empty hands, but Echo forced me to anyway. We turned back toward the exit to get out of there when we saw someone at the end of the corridor. When he saw us, he started running toward us, pointing his weapon at us. I heard the first gunshot while we were trying to escape him, running around this underground maze. We ran faster and faster, turning to the right, to the left, fleeing, without really knowing where to go. We were unable to outrun him and he was getting closer and closer. I could hear his steps right behind me when Echo grabbed me by the arm and increased our pace. We took left on a corridor and went into a room. We closed the door behind us and dropped to the ground, exhausted and out of breath. We remained there for a moment to catch our breath and to listen to him, banging his fist and feet against the door. He kept going for a while, hitting at the door over and over again, but it remained closed.'' 

Dria made a little pause to breathe. 

''And then, he suddenly stopped and we assumed he had left. I was still having a hard time breathing but Echo helped me get back on my feet, saying that we should move, that he would surely find another way to get to us sooner or later. We no longer knew where we were, because in the heat of the moment, we ran without paying attention to our surroundings. Echo didn't know this part of the tunnels and we could barely see, solely low red lights illuminating our way. We walked carefully, randomly in Mt Weather before we arrived in...'' 

She suddenly turned to Clarke and the the blonde knew which room they stumbled on. Dria kept talking, still looking at Clarke. 

''... A large room where ...'' She locked gaze with Lexa this time. ''... They were all dead Lexa. They were scattered in the room, skin burned, melted... men, women and ... even children.'' 

The blonde was listening to Dria's tale, but the more she talked, the more Clarke was affected. She could actually see, behind her eyelids, the large Mess Hall filled with bodies of different ages. 

''After what seems like an eternity, we finally found a map of the Mountain, hooked on a wall. We examined it and eventually found the right path leading to the exit, but on our way out...'' 

Dria felt the tears well up in her eyes as she braced herself to describe the next part. 

''We were about to get out of this cursed maze when we heard it again, the sound of footsteps on the concrete. It sounded much closer every seconds. We ran to the exit but he hunted us through the woods. At some point, we thought we had got rid of him but then when we heard it, a gunshot coming from nowhere, reaching Echo. She fell to the ground, she was losing so much blood... When I finally managed to get her back on her feet, it was too late...'' 

A tear escaped Dria's eyes and crashed on her right cheek while she was speaking, her gaze lost in the emptiness of her memories. 

''...He fired his weapon a second time, killing Echo and piercing through my waist at the same time.'' Dria placed a hand to her side unconsciously. ''He approached me and pinned me to the ground with his body. There was nothing I could do about it ... I couldn't even breathe. He pulled out a knife and cut'' To show her sister, she reproduced his movement by passing her hand on her chest, just below the collarbones. ''I tried to yell but the air didn't come out nor in. The fear was strangling me and I was sure, that it would kill me before he does.'' She turned her head to Clarke for a brief moment. ''But you were there.'' 

Lexa also looked at Clarke, eager to hear the rest of the story.

''She killed him, Lexa. I owe her my life.''

Lexa was on the verge of tears, but she was quick to make them disappear by winking repeatedly. She lightly shook her head before saying.

''What were you doing near Mt Weather Clarke, and alone moreover.'' said the Commander with an even voice.

Clarke looked at them. They were both staring at her, wishing to know the answer to this obvious question.

''I could not stay at the Ark...'' she said, eyes empty as if all of her emotions had left. ''Seeing their faces everyday would have constantly reminded me of what I had to do to bring them back. You said...'' Clarke locked her gaze with Lexa's only ''...you did what I would have done, ''Saved my People'', that's what you said.''

Lexa maintained eye contact, remembering her words and Clarke's face when she had voiced them.

''You were right, I did.''

A heavy silence followed her last words. She had spoken with coldness and detachment, as if the disgust she felt about her actions now exceeded the shame and remorse. To save her own, she had committed the irreparable and she would never forgive herself. She would never find redemption, nor in the woods, nor in Camp Jaha, nor in this camp... That's what she had learned those last few days, with her ghostly solitude.

Lexa stared directly at her and saw how Clarke was overwhelm by the decision she, herself, had to take. Both had been called to lead their people, but Clarke seemed to have lost her path. This was not her first hard decision, but this last one, it had changed her. Something had broke inside of he blonde, Clarke, was broken.... That flame within her soul that had caught Lexa's attention in the first place was wavering, struggling to stay alight. Lexa, more than anyone, understood what she felt and she could even see herself in Clarke. She saw herself, younger and already bearing the weight of a world on her shoulders. However in her case, there was no escape, as destructive were the decisions she had to take. Memories flooded through her head and for a moment, she let them fill her completely. She thought about Clarke's burden, but stopped immediately, trying to focus back on their conversation. Lexa would have wanted to question further on what had happened under the mountain, but decided that this could wait. When the time is right, she would talk about what really happened, on both sides. There were a few other things she needed to know, like what happened in those woods after the man's death.

''Clarke, Dria said that you killed this man...-''

''Emerson'' Clarke interrupted.

Lexa's face changed. This Emerson guy was the same man she had dealt with to negotiate the truce. She remembered his satisfied grin when she had told Clarke about the deal. She was now looking forward to see him again, his limp body, his soulless eyes, his mouth no longer wearing this smug grin...

''By killing this man, you saved her for the first time. As for the second, tell me what happened, because she should be dead. I know what happens to her when fear takes over her body. I have seen it and what it does, but it never occurred in such dangerous situations. Tell me, what did you do?'' asked the Commander.

By saying these words, Lexa leaned forward in her chair, truly intrigued to know the outcome of the story. Clarke's eyebrows raised, surprised that this conversation was leading this way.

''On the Ark, a few years ago, I saw a child experiencing pretty much the same respiratory problems than Dria's. I have just reproduced what the boy's father did to try and save him. 

''So you knew how to save her.''

''No. I saw what the father had tried, not succeeded, the child died. I did not know what else to do so I tried my luck, well her luck...'' 

Clarke turned to Dria who was staring at her, eyes filled with recognition and fear.

''In a panic state, it is as if the airways squeeze and the air can't find his way to the lungs. I just went behind her and hoisted her body over mine. I held her tightly to calm her down and to help her follow the slow and constant pace of my own breathing. We have done nothing more than breathe together like this, in hope that the air would eventually get through. Nothing more.''

''Nothing more'' sighed Lexa, a tiny smile at the corner of her lips.

The night was up early, the days shortening more than the cold season was approaching. Two pyres had been erected and would soon be lit. The larger of the two, huge, brought together the native prisoners who I believe have been presented by the effects of tracers as well as all bodies of men of the mountains. Lexa had done apprehending him the mortal remains since Mt Weather and it had taken hours to bring them all. On the second, if small next to the other, was prepared the body of Echo and Emerson. All the native were gathered, all clans that joined the weapon for this war which had not taken place. All were expecting that the commandant takes the floor, the first time since their return from Mt Weather. Lexa walked toward the center of the crowd, before the funeral pyres. She grabbed the torch which had been planted between the two and the waving high in the air. Dria and Clarke stood on the front such as Lexa had requested.

'' Ai kru kom tua kru, Stedaunon don gon we'' Lexa began with a strong and powerful voice for all to hear.

Dria drew near Clarke and whispered ''My people of the twelve clans, the dead are no longer.''

Clarke was watching the Commander, listening to her speech without understanding a single word. Fortunately for her, Dria was there to translate everything Lexa said.

''Tonight, we join by fire those of ours who perished as well as all the inhabitants of Mt Weather. By the flames, we set ablaze this shadow that the mountain has cast over us. Burned to ashes, will be our enemies.''

The grounders cries of satisfaction echoed through the camp. The voices, the ground kicking noises and the hammering of weapons against shields made the ground shake under their feet.

''This victory, we shall share it with the Sky People, without whom, only ours would be burning tonight. May the fire light up our enemies and seal forever our new alliance.''

Clarke seemed to not quit understand what Dria had just translated. Lexa had just proclaimed loud and clear a new alliance with the Sky People.

''Clarke''

This time, Dria had no need to translate when Lexa said her name, handing her the torch. Clarke stiffened, seeing that all eyes were on her. The heavy silence that followed the Commander's last words was disturbing, especially after the previous loud cheers. Dria pushed her lightly forward, a hand on the blonde's back and told her quietly to go join her sister. Clarke moved and went to stand beside Lexa, cursing the fact that she was not supposed to be in this position and that she should have fled into the woods when she had the chance. 

Lexa spoke again, but now Dria was no longer by the blonde's side to translate her words. After a moment, Lexa asked Dria to joined them too. Clarke felt oddly relieved to no longer be alone with the Commander, especially in front of all those grounders. Dria took place near the Sky girl again.

''Lexa said that you have saved the sick prisoners of a certain death.''

Clarke turned to Dria to thank her but the Commander's sister held up her hand, meaning that now was not the right time.

''Clarke''

Lexa handed her the torch again. She grabbed it, not knowing what to do with it.The brunette could read the doubt on her face.

''The honor is yours, Clarke.'' She pointed toward the enormous pyre behind her.

The blond nodded in approval and walked toward the pyre. She walked slowly, trying to hide her trembling hand. The honor had said Lexa, yet Clarke did not feel honored. When the fire caught at the base of the pyre, Clarke felt a strange sense of relief. The grounder's lives would not erase her genocide, but it was a step forward in her journey to redemption. She took a few steps back, the fire catching up. She returned by the sisters sides, their gaze following her every moves. 

Lexa spoke to her People again, but this time, her tone was different. There were no more signs of pride and unification in her voice. She spoke coldly in a neutral tone, showing no emotions to the crowd. Clarke drew near to Dria, waiting, but the brunette could not bring herself to translate a single word. She remained frozen, staring at Lexa with clenched teeth. Clarke could not understand what the Commander was saying, but she had a good idea. Her doubts were confirmed when she fully understood a single word, Echo. Lexa motioned to a warrior to approach. When flames light illuminated his features, Clarke noticed his war paint on her face. Unlike anything she had ever seen, it was blue. His clothing was pale and looked much warmer and thick than those of the others clans. He was holding another huge torch in his hand. Dria went to him and pulled a braid of hair out of her pocket, one of the two that she had collected from Echo. She offered it to the man, addressing a few words with a voice surprisingly devoid of any emotion. The warrior took the braid and gave her the torch in return. Dria gasped when she took hold on the huge branch with a single hand, almost dropping it to the ground because of its weight. She helped herself with her second hand and walked to the smaller pyre. She set it on fire, reproducing what Clarke had done a few minutes ago. When she returned, Lexa stood between her and Clarke.

''Translate to Clarke and leave nothing out.''

Dria nodded and stepped aside for Lexa to move a little forward toward the crowd. The Commander lifted her hand high in the air to silence them and spoke again, her voice imposing fear, respect and admiration among her People. Dria began to translate to Clarke, although they were no longer as close as before.

''By defeating the Mountain, the Sky People have proven its worth. A victory that we must respect and not fear. The enemies of our enemies will be our allies. This evening, we have burned those foes. This evening, we are joining them for a second time, not by necessity, but by choice.

Lexa made a pause, she appeared to be waiting. Clarke did not fully realize what was happening. She could not conceive that the Commander could force her People into another alliance. It was a dangerous decision. The brunette had ceased to speak and was waiting to feel the crowd's pulse following this announcement. Clarke expected the worst. The twelve clans were all united but despite the fact that their allegiance was to the Commander, they were united against a common enemy, that no longer was. War brought them together, but would peace maintain this cohesion? This was what Lexa seemed to hope, so she was there, waiting for a response. A heavy silence settled all around the camp, the only sound of the burning pyres could be heard in the night. Clarke closed her eyes, no longer able to endure this silence. While she expected the worst, she heard a distant cry then another one, louder, stronger. Soon, many followed and the ground started to shake again under the crowd cheers and excitement. Even if she was turning her back on her, Clarke could see Lexa's body relax immediately, relieved. She surely had held her breath during the whole time. She lifted her hand once again and the crowd was silent. She started to speak, but Dria only translated the first words to Clarke.

''Just as we have unified our twelve clans we...-'' Dria had stopped there.

Clarke turned to look at her and saw that she had closed her eyes. Her head was leaning slightly, chin low. Her face seemed distressed by what her sister had said and it made Clarke even more impatient to know the reason. Lexa turned to them and took back her place between them, facing the crowd. She took one of each other's hand and raised them into the air. Her People shouted three cries in unison and again, the crackling of the fire was all that could be heard in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does that mean? mmhh?
> 
>  
> 
> Again, sorry for the mistakes, i'm doing my very very best!


	6. The Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's pour our heart on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but the first sentence of this chapter: ''Everybody remained around the pyres, looking at the flames rise high in the night sky'' is perfect for a good rap, so lets rap it up guys!! ;P

Everybody remained around the pyres, looking at the flames rise high in the night sky while Lexa was leading Clarke and Dria under her tent. Clarke still had no idea of what had just happened there because Dria had not translated everything the Commander had said.. She walked in silence behind Lexa to the top of the small hill, but the more she walked, the harder it was to keep silent. The wait was unbearable, especially since it was all about her and Dria. Otherwise, why would Lexa have lifted their hands in the air like that, and the strange cheers of the grounders? When they finally arrived and went under the tent, Clarke was no longer able to refrain herself from asking.

''Lexa, tell me what just happened.''

The Commander turned to Dria, who was supposed to translate every word of her speech, but obviously failed.

''I announced to my people that we will ally to yours.'' she responded.

''I understood this part, but what is it that you have said after...'' she searched in her memory for the exact words. ''Just as we have unified our twelve clans we...?'' Clarke asked.

Blue eyes were staring at the brunette and the impatience was more than apparent on her face, despite the low light illuminating the room.

''... We will seal this alliance by the Exchange.'' stated Lexa

''What exchange?'' Clarke asked.

The brunette did not answer her question, considering it was already done. Her silence was enough for Clarke to suddenly understand and she turned to Dria. She sighed and looked back into the Commander's green eyes.

''What is this exchange and why do you believe for a second, that my People will accept this alliance?''

''You do not have a choice, Clarke.''

''United by choice and not by necessity, those are your words.''

''Yes. This choice is ours to make, not yours.''

Clarke let out an exasperated laugh.

''What kind of alliance do you think you will get like this Lexa?'' Clarke could not believe what was coming out of the brunette's mouth.

''An alliance that will save you all.'' She simply answered.

Clarke frowned, far away in her thoughts as she let herself fall on a nearby chair. It was late and her legs couldn't hold her up anymore, even more after such allegations. Dria climbed on the bed and Lexa went to sit on another chair in front of Clarke.

''You came to us first, seeking peace.'' said Lexa calmly.

''And we thought we had it Lexa, until you betrayed us at Mt Weather. Now, you desire peace. How can you expect that we trust you after that? What can we build on a constrained peace?

''I told you, Clarke. I won't apologize for what happened-''

''But you said you would give her explanations'' Dria interrupted.

Lexa looked at her sister with a threatening glare, although not so convincing. Not feeling the least threatened, Dria keeps talking.

''You are wrong about one thing, Clarke. You can build great things, even on a constrained peace. Lexa will have built an empire by uniting the twelve clans who, at the time, preferred to kill each other.'' said Dria.

Clarke was listening carefully, trying to take it all in.

''This is where the exchange takes all its meaning, Clarke, it seals the alliance.'' said Lexa with a calm voice, trying to reassure Clarke. ''Each clan leader was to provide the closest person to them, parent, child, brother or sister. Everyone gathered to the capital to introduce their representative. After that, every leaders returned to their villages with a family member from a different clan. They would be their host for a moon cycle. Then, the representatives would leave and continue their journey to another clan, until they have been to all twelve. This way, they would learn the ways and customs of each crew. Finally, they would end their tour to the capital, where they would be housed together for a period of time. The ultimate goal of the exchange is to learn from each other so they would go back to their clan with the knowledge of all. It is how we have created the Coalition. What has united my People is not only to have learned from each other, but they also had to trust. By offering the person they loved the most, the leaders could not bring themselves to hurt the other representatives. Blood must have blood, the life of a loved one for another.'' explained the Commander.

''Peace comes with the knowledge of the other, because we fear what we cannot understand.'' said Dria as calmly as Lexa, wishing to appease Clarke.

''It takes time. It took us four seasons to get there, but in the end, we came out of this exchange united and strong as you have witnessed tonight. A single banner.''

Clarke rubbed her eyes, she was struggling to keep them open, exhausted. So much had happened in this single day, Emerson and Dria, the grounders to heal and the pyres. Today, it was like the Earth had turned more than once on its axis and her only wish was to let her body shut down and sleep for a long, long time. Tomorrow, when she wakes up,maybe she would be alone in the woods, perhaps she would realize that the latest events had not happened, that it was all just an hallucination, a vivid dream. Unfortunately, she knew all too well that it was wishful thinking. She felt the tears rise in her eyes because of the exhaustion, but she wouldn't let it show. She rubbed her eyes again and finally decided to meet their gazes.

''Why me? Why her?'' Clarke asked, an hint of anger in her voice.

Lexa turned to Dria for a brief moment before returning her attention to the blonde.

''Dria is my sister, the only one that I have. She has represented our clan in the first exchange.''

Clarke noticed the disappointment on Dria's face after Lexa's response. The blonde wondered if it was due to the fact that she had to do the exchange for a second time, or because of the cold way Lexa had described their bond.

''Your mother is the Chancellor, your People's leader. You are her only daughter, this place belongs to you. It cannot be someone else.

Clarke ran her hand through her face and forehead. Her eyelids were so heavy and it was difficult for her to keep her eyes open. She listened to the Commander, but what she was saying sounded more like an ambient noise than understandable words.

''Only the two of you will accomplish this ritual, according to our customs, it-''

''Lexa...'' interrupted Dria. She pointed toward the blonde with her finger for her sister to look. Clarke had fell asleep.

Lexa looked at her, curled up on the chair, eyes closed and hair falling on her face. The sisters were, so to speak, alone now. Both of them stared at the blonde who seemed so peaceful and quiet. How it had been easy for her to cross over the dreams world, to fall asleep, simply. They kept looking at her for a moment, in silence, afraid they would wake her up if one of them opened her mouth.

''Does your back still hurt?'' Lexa finally asked in a whisper, still looking at Clarke's sleeping form.

''No'' Dria sighed and made her way out of the tent without turning back.

She had stood so quickly that when Lexa glanced back, she only saw the fabrics covering the entrance, swirl in the night's breeze. The brunette was fast on her feet and hurried to catch up. Not far from the tent, just before going down the hill, Lexa grabbed Dria's elbow to stop her. She pulled hard to force her sister's body to face her.

''Dria!'' 

They were now facing each other and Lexa was still holding her arm, waiting for an answer.

''What Lexa?'' Dria held her authoritarian gaze, but did not try to free her arm from Lexa's grasp. ''What do you want from me?'' She looked down to Lexa's hand, still holding her firmly before plunging her eyes into very similar ones. ''What answer do you expect when you ask me if I suffer? That everything is fine? That i'm alright?''

Lexa didn't flinch, but she loosened her fingers and let go of Dria's arm. She did not answer her sisters questions though, so Dria kept talking.

''I have never been so in pain in my entire life and this, under your command ... my sister.'' Her eyes quickly filled with tears.

''You gave me no other choices.'' Lexa's voice was shaky, hardly making its way out of her tightened throat.

''Other choices? What would have been the other options? Kill me? Death by a thousand cuts?''

Lexa nodded.

''Gustus, he gave you no other choices too?''

Her words reached a place where only Dria could hurt her, beyond her armor and Heda's mask. Clenching her fists, she took a step forward until their faces almost touched.

''Do not forget your place Dria.'' said Lexa through gritted teeth.

''How could I forget Lexa when every time I will look at the scars on my back, I will remember my rightful place. How lucky I am to have suffered only 10 lashes, right? Why didn't you give him this chance too? Why Lexa, why?'' She had almost shouted her last words, anger tears flowing freely on her cheeks.

Lexa felt the lump in her throat getting bigger every second and her jaw tightened when she felt the tears in her eyes, blurring her vision.

''You have both disobeyed a direct order and you have both been punished for it. That is our way and this is MY place.''

''But he was like a father to us! How could you do tha-''

''This is not about what I could do, Dria, this is about what I HAD to do. You and Gustus, are no exception.''

''Tell me it is harder for you. Tell me it's painful for you to inflict us the same fate as the others.''

Lexa turned for the first time, hit by the sight of Gustus, hands tied behind his back, dying slowly... She looked back to Dria.

''You know what were his last words before I end his suffering? 

Dria shook her head, of course she didn't know.

'' Be strong.''

Dria could easily imagine his serious, deep voice pronounce these words, advising his Commander for the last time. She stopped daydreaming when she heard Lexa's voice, softer this time.

''But for you, I was weak, for you... I could not bring myself to punish you more than I did. As you said, I could only condemn you to ten lashes and there is not one second where I wanted to be somewhere else than in your place, tied to that post and receiving the blows myself...''

Lexa took a step forward and pressed her forehead against Dria's, who, surprisingly, did not resist. Tears were still running down her cheeks while Lexa managed to contain hers, like she always did.

'' You are my sister, my own blood, but please, Dria, do not ever forget your place again... because there won't be a next time.''

Lexa stepped back from their embrace and turned on her heels, leaving Dria alone in the cold night, under the moon's light. 

She rushed into the tent, breathing heavily. The remembrance of Gustus had resurfaced, revived by Dria's anger. She could see his face, she could hear his deep voice.

They had never known their father but this bond, this love they felt for Gustus was, according to them, the closest thing you could feel for your father. Although she didn't have a choice regarding Gustus fate, Lexa felt terribly guilt to have had to end his life so soon. By her hand, he had took his last breath. Dria was right, she didn't give him the same chance, but even if she was very fond of him, Gustus was not Dria. He was not her blood, he wasn't weak nor fragile, he didn't need her protection like her sister. Images of the whip, lashing on this small naked back, once devoid of scars, invaded her thoughts. She had almost forgotten Clarke's presence when the latter stirred on her chair, Lexa jumped. The blonde was about to stand, stretching, visibly stiff from her nap on this very uncomfortable chair.

''How long was I asleep? Clarke's voice was raspy, she rubbed her tired eyes so they could open more.

Lexa shook her head. She walked further in the room, closer to where Clarke was sitting and she pointed her bed.

''You would sleep better on the bed.'' Lexa was a bit calmer than moments before, distracted from her thoughts.

This suggestion seemed to surprise the sleepy blonde though and her face betrayed her discomfort.

''I sure would, but no.'' 

Lexa closed her eyes and sighed loudly, exasperated by Clarke's answers and still tense from the argument she just had with Dria.

''As you wish, Clarke.'' she said dryly, making her way to the table, where she could take a look at her maps.

Clarke looked at the pile of rolled plans and maps on the table. She did not want to be the one breaking the silence. It would be like losing a war, her internal war and it was the last thing she wanted to do. Lexa found what she was looking for and unrolled the parchment representing where the Ark had crashed and its surroundings. While she placed little stones at the corners to hold it in place, she broke the bitter silence between them.

''What is it with the bed Clarke?'' Lexa did not turn back to look at her.

''It is not the bed, it's THIS bed.'' pointed Clarke.

Lexa looked at the blonde over her shoulder. She understood what was making Clarke uncomfortable, though she found her reason to be pretty childish.

''I was not asking for you to share it with me Clarke. You can have it for yourself.'' 

''So you can take place in this chair?''

Clarke looked at it, her back was sore even though she had slept in it for a short period of time. 

''I don't sleep much and I have a feeling that tonight, rest won't come to me easily. So, I offer you my bed Clarke, it is the best in the whole camp. It is your choice.''

Lexa was, again, waiting for an answer. Clarke did not meet her gaze though and turned toward the bed instead. She had no desire to accept anything from Lexa, no attention, nothing. However, her desire to sleep was bigger so she made her way to the mattress and sat on it, one hand patting the furs beside her while the other rubbed her forehead and her eyes.

''Too much have happened in the last two days.'' Clarke was exhausted, trying her best to be consistent.

Lexa's gaze changed then, softer. She went to sit down on the chair she had previously occupied when Dria was still there.

''We were allies Lexa, we had chose to trust you. We united with a common goal, get our people back, all of our people.''

Clarke raised her blue eyes to meet Lexa's green ones.

''You can pretend that this new alliance will save us all, that it is your choice, whatever the hell you said after that... but I don't see it. Save us from what? We have destroyed our common enemy.''

The images of the mess hall filled with dead corpses, once again flashed behind her eyelids.

''They're all dead and this, without your help. My people just got back home, it's been merely a day and yet, you're already talking about saving us!'' Clarke sighed ''That's what you had to do in front of that door yesterday, not now that we have already won. For this victory, innocents have perished, by my hand, by my choice ...''

She felt the remorse and anger intertwine together, filling her body until there was no more room to contain all off her emotions.

''Nobody is innocent, Clarke.''

''I have made the same choice that you did Lexa... I've sacrificed a whole people in order to save mine. Yet, I didn't have a choice...YOU didn't give me another choice!''

''We always have a choice, Clarke, it doesn't mean it's always easy.''

''You had the choice to not betray us, to not abandon us to die. You have taken a decision, the wrong one.''

''I won't apologize for what I have done, Clarke. The duty to protect my people comes first and you know it since the first day we met.''

''This was supposed to be a rescue mission Lexa, rescue. We could have avoided the unnecessary losses and yes, i'm talking about the innocents. All those who have helped my people to hide, men, women and even...children.'' 

Lexa took a deep breath.

''You have done what you had to do to ensure the survival of you People, Clarke. Same as me.''

Clarke sprung off the bed, clearly unable to remain seated any longer.

''You don't feel remorse. You really feel nothing?''

Clarke started pacing around in the small room, too frustrated to remain still. All the emotions eating her alive. Lexa stood from her chair and the pacing blonde stopped right in front of her.

''What I've said that night is as true today as it was then. I have made this choice with my head and not my heart. And yes, I was hoping that we would meet again.''

Lexa took a step forward to reduce the distance between them. Clarke surprised herself when she didn't back down and the brunette stepped even closer. Clarke clenched her teeth and looked the ground, unable to meet those green eyes, especially so close. There were too many conflicted feelings within her for that. She was torn, afraid to be tenderized by what seemed to be an apology, even if Lexa had assured her that she would not do it. Her emerald eyes, her proud stance, her calm voice...Clarke was torn.

''To protect my People, I would sacrifice everything, I would give my life and...I might have to give your life too.''

Those last words were barely audible. A simple whisper crawling its way through her tightened throat, to her plumped lips. The choice of words was different, more personal somehow. She had said ''I'' rather than ''we'' and she wasn't referring to the Sky People, only Clarke. Deep inside, Clarke knew that what she felt wasn't only because Lexa had abandoned her People, no, she was broken because Lexa had abandoned her and the Commander knew it. It had been so much easier to speak for all of hers, rather than herself, rather than face what really hurt her.

''I made my choice, Clarke. It would be a lie to say that it was not painful to do so, that it was easy. We sometimes have to choose between the worst and the wrong decision.''

Clarke looked up to meet Lexa's eyes. They were watery, but as always, she remained in control and did not shed a single tear. Clarke felt a huge lump down her throat.

''I hoped without real hope. Yet, there you are...'' The Commander's last words were barely a whisper. 

The brunette moved even closer to the blonde, as if she did not believe what was happening. As if she wanted to touch her, to make sure that she was not dreaming, that Clarke was real, but the Sky girl could not bear this proximity and she backed several steps.

'' No thanks to you.'' 

Lexa nodded as an answer and blinked several times to make the tears disappear from her eyes. In a second, Heda was back and she had her mask on.

''Our paths were not suppose to cross again, Lexa. I didn't leave my People to join yours, you can be sure of that.''

''Yet, there you are.''

''I am not here by choice, I was forced to.''

''You were not forced to save Dria's life, risking yours, taking Emerson's. Two enemies and you have chosen.''

''I chose nothing, Lexa. I wanted to let them kill each other because I first thought that she was one of your scout, a warrior. Even when I realized that she had no chance, I thought to myself that you deserved it, it was after all, the alliance you preferred to ours.''

Clarke had a cold and accusing tone, but she paused before continuing, with a softer voice now.

''But he took his time, he took pleasure in her suffering. Her cry was so desperate, so imploring, so filled with hurt and pain that i could not stand there and do nothing.''

Lexa closed her eyes, clenching her teeth, she took a deep breath. Clarke still had a hard time figuring the relationship between the sisters. Lexa seemed very protective of Dria and yet, she was capable of punishing her with so much violence. Hell, the blonde didn't even know about her before today. The Commander had talked about Costia when they barely knew each other and even when they were closer, she had never mentioned Dria...

''I will forever owe you, for saving her life twice.''

Clarke drift back to the moment she had held Dria, on the forest ground, waiting for her to breathe again. This moment of strange proximity and vulnerability. This time where Clarke had the impression that it was Lexa his her arms, a fragile and vulnerable Lexa.

''You have done what I couldn't, you have protected my fragility, my gentleness, my weakness.''

By saying these words, Lexa brushed her fingers on her necklace and took a step closer to Clarke until their bodies were almost touching.

''Mochof'', simply said Lexa, pressing her forehead to Clarke's.

''Thank You.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are not too disappointed with the fact that Clarke and Dria (Darke) are not getting married! I was surprised too see how y'all thought it was happening! Hope you enjoyed anyway!


	7. A message from Heda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm back to work on the translation of this story, after a long pause I know, but it was necessary! So here we go again,
> 
> enjoy! :)

Clarke awoke to the sound of voices close to her. Low whispers to not interrupt her sleep. She quickly recognized Lexa and Dria's voices. Clarke barely opened her eyes to see the daylight leaking through the fabrics of the Commander's tent. The low light confirming that it was still pretty early in the morning. She was about to rise from the bed and make her presence be known, when her name was pronounced, though it was not directed at her. The sisters were not talking to her, but about her. She listened carefully while closing her eyelids to pretend that she was still fast asleep.

''She slept here?'' Dria asked in a low voice.

Lexa turned away from the maps on the table to look at Clarke's sleeping form for a brief moment. A few hours ago, she never would have thought it possible.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Few hours ago

Lexa had dropped, for a moment, her Heda's mask to thank Clarke for saving her sister. For a moment, the animosity that kept them apart vanished. Both of them knew, however, that it would be back rather soon. Clarke had not pushed Lexa away when the latter had pressed her forehead against hers to whisper these two words, so soft, so simple, but hard to let go all at once; thank you. Neither of them had said a word after that. Silence. Clarke had then agreed to sleep in the Commander's bed and that is still where she was, in the small morning hours. To ease Clarke's discomfort, Lexa had left her tent to leave the blonde alone until sleep claimed her as well. When she returned, shortly after, she had looked after Clarke for a long time. Without a noise, curled up on a chair, she observed the sky girl under the candles glow. She seemed so peaceful when she was far away in the dreams land, as if nothing had happened, as if she didn't bare this weight on her shoulders, as if she was finally, in peace. The guilt, the fear, the sorrow and especially the anger vanished for a time, a few hours, a few special moments that Lexa had witnessed in silence.

When the sun started to rise above the mountains, she had left her contemplation to take care of some business. She had been up for a few minutes when she felt a presence. She went outside and she saw her, standing where she had left her last night, under the moon. Dria had her back on her, in the cold and foggy morning. She was watching the first sun rays drill through the highest trees. Lexa took a deep breath of fresh air and walked toward her sister. As long as she could remember, they had always been able to feel each other's presence when they were very close. When her duties as the Commander or the needs of healers in villages were required, forcing them to move away from one another, they had always felt this small pinch in the stomach when finally the other was close to home again. This unique link extended well beyond the feeling of proximity. Getting stronger as they grew up, they had the ability to feel what the other was experiencing and this, regardless of the distance. If joy was barely perceptible, punishment, fear but especially pain were what united them as one.

''Where have you spent the night?'' Lexa asked.

''I preferred to leave you two alone.''

''You preferred to not come back.''

''I know that Gustus' death is hard for you and that you are suffering, maybe more than be.'' Dria exhaled, her breath leaving her lips in a thin white haze ''I have been cruel and unfair to you.''

Lexa turned her head toward Dria who remained still, her eyes on the landscape in front of her. Lexa looked at her back, wrapped in bandages and noticed that they had been changed during the night. She had the confirmation of where Dria had spend the night, but especially with who. Nyko.

''I have punished you severely, but I was even more afraid for you Dria.''

Her sister turned her head to look at her and their eyes met.

''I cannot lose you Dria, not you.'' said Lexa.

''But you can send me away ... again.''

The young healer finished with a sad smile and then together, they went back to the Commander's tent.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

’’She fell asleep a few hours ago’’ upheld Lexa.

’’In your bed?’’ Dria was intrigued.

’’As you can see.’’ 

’’And you ...’’

She let the rest of her sentence hang in the air, obvious about what she was implying. Lexa looked at her sister as she was still focused on Clarke’s sleeping form. The Commander was trying hard to teach her sister about the Ark and its surroundings, but in vain, Clarke had her full attention.

’’I was up all night, Dria. She slept alone .’’

The healer only nodded in response while trying to hide the smirk on her lips. 

’’Focus, Dria. The Ark and its surroundings cover-’’ 

’’How have you convinced her to sleep there?’’ Dria interrupted. 

Lexa sighed.

‘’Fatigue and discomfort convinced her.’’

''No'', she says only, always knowing when Lexa lied to her. ''She has mixed feelings for you.''

Lexa abandoned her maps and went to stand beside Dria to look at Clarke.

''The wound of a broken trust takes a long time to heal.''

''I believe that it was not only her trust that has been broken.'' said Dria, taking her sister's hand.

Lexa's only answer was to tighten her fingers around Dria's to drag her slowly back to the table.

When Clarke heard them talking about her people and the Ark, she decided that it was time to stop pretending, so she sat on the bed and rubbed her eyes. She had not slept under the furs and was still in her day clothes. Clarke jumped up and was surprised to find Lexa really close to her. She had approached stealthily and quickly when she had heard Clarke stir. 

''Clarke. There is water and towels if you wish to refresh. Take the time you need and come meet us afterward.'' said Lexa in a calm voice pointing at a curtain separating the main room.

Clarke nodded and went behind it, where she found what the brunette had promised her. There were also clean clothes, well folded, ready for her. Clarke took the clothes between her fingers. The fabric of what appeared to be pants was dark and she couldn't tell what it was made of, but it was flexible, soft and it looked resistant. However, she diverted her attention from it, because she had not desire to be in an outfit that wasn't hers. Since her arrival on Earth, she had grown used to wear the same clothes and did not feel the need to change them yet.

On the side, was a table with three containers, filled with various mixtures and two brushes. The first bowl was for the hair, some kind of shampoo Clarke thought. The second one for the teeth, much less viscous and soft to the touch. The blonde took a bowl in each hands and brought them to her nose to smell their contents. A fresh smell of mint rose from the greenish jelly and she perceived an aroma recalling the conifers after heavy rain on the other one. She put them back on the table to smell the white mixture in the third bowl. She did not recognize the scent but dipped the tip of her finger and applied some of the cream on the back of her hand. She rubbed slowly and the cream entered the skin, moisturizing it so it was softer to the touch. She then went to the basin and splashed water on her face. She felt immediate satisfaction and repeated the action over and over, loving the sensation of cold water on her hot skin. She used the earthy soap to wash the sweat and dirt from her face, which was a huge relief. 

Clarke decided to remove her jacket and sweater. Using one of the cloth, she washed her body as best as she could and got dress again in her old clothes. She grasps the smaller of the brushes and applied a bit of the jelly mint on it. When it finally reached her taste buds, the satisfaction was even greater than having cold water on her face. The clean teeth and fresh breath filled her with pure joy and well-being. She completed her washing session by brushing and re braiding her hair and walked in the main room again, where she found the sisters sitting at the table. The maps and weapons had been replaced by trays of food. The sky girl went to join them. Dria took a jug and pointed to the wooden cup in front of her plate. 

''You want water, Clarke?'' offered Dria with a beautiful smile.

''Yes, thank you.''

Dria complied and then presented each trays of foods to the blonde. She took time to describe what each contained with such enthusiasm that it was almost impossible to refuse anything. Quickly, Clarke's plate was so full that food started to spill on the side. Dria then filled her own plate, but offered nothing to Lexa, who took care of it herself, on the other side of the table. Still smiling, obviously delighted, Dria looked at Clarke, who had not touch her food yet. That made her expression change, she frowned and motioned toward her plate to encourage the sky girl. Lexa pursed her lips to contain the smile that would betray the hidden pleasure she had, watching her sister. But above all she was enjoying the expression on Clarke's face, the poor girl did not even had time to react to this wave of offerings and had not been able say no. 

They began to eat when Clarke looked between Lexa and Dria. She remembered Lexa's confession the night before, how Dria was important to her and that she was so grateful to see her safe and sound, thanks to Clarke. The realization that she knew very little about the Commander hit her full force. A side that had remained hidden from her; family. However, this hidden side, this fragility was what had appeased Clarke's resentment toward Lexa, at least for a night. It was what had convinced her to sleep here, to accept something from her.

Oddly enough, by her mere presence, Dria knew how to calm the heavy fog that was Clarke's emotions, but she would not always be here to tempered the mood, soon she would be departing for the Ark, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone to face this storm that they had barely grazed by now. But Clarke was not afraid of the havoc it would leave on its wake. If Lexa genuinely wished to claim a new peace between their peoples, between them, it was necessary for her to cross these unleashed waves, she would have to not only sail on the surface, but dive deep in the black abysses. Only there, she would find Clarke, in the depths, where the sun rays doesn't go, where death embraces her in a suffocating way.

For the time being, Clarke only looked at them, eating in silence and thought that the analogy about the moon and the sun represented them perfectly. Two opposing celestial bodies, similar and oh so different. Lexa, strong, ruthless, an ubiquitous reign on everything, such as the sun is in power during the day. A light that shine into a thousand rays, both vital and dangerous, which had to be respected and feared. Dria, changing such as the moon cycles, glowing a soothing light to those who had become lost in the darkness. Just like the moon, she watched over the night, a light that could neither burn nor blind, a light that guided in the darkest nights. Two beings, different but complementary, balancing each other, the weakness and the strength. Lexa was what Dria could not be and Dria was what Lexa could never afford to be. Yet Clarke had witnessed this soft side, this tenderness in the commander. She had seen in her eyes the fear that she felt for almost losing what was possibly the closest person she had, her weakness.

Clarke did not know what it was like to have this kind of bond, this fraternity. She had seen what linked Octavia and Bellamy had, the only brothers and sisters that she had ever known. She had seen how they were ready to give up their lives for each other, but there was something about Lexa and Dria. She was under the impression that their link was even stronger, as if the word sister was not enough to describe their connection. She recognized this love for what it was, a privilege and a responsibility, a gift to cherish but especially to protect. Clarke was beginning to understand the magnitude of what she had done by saving Dria in the woods. She kept looking from one to the other, surprising herself when a small smile grazed her lips.

''Dria'' said Lexa in a worried tone, bringing Clarke back from her thoughts.

Dria had winced when her back had grazed the chair where she was sitting. She lifted up her hand toward her sister to tell her that everything was okay, but Clarke could see that she was obviously not. The blonde's eyes trailed up Dria's back, where the bandages were turning red, blood seeping through.

''You are bleeding Dria'' said Clarke with her hand moving toward the young woman's back.

In no time, Lexa was on her feet and placed herself behind her sister to help her stand up.

''Go change those and come join us for the council afterward.'' said Lexa with a soothing voice

Dria nodded as an answer and went out.

''The Council?'' Clarke asked, intrigued.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A new day rose on the Ark, one more step toward a new beginning. Although they did not all understood Clarke's departure, there had been so much to do that her absence was not fully felt. For certain however, like Bellamy, her mother, and all those who were close to her, a deep feeling of emptiness filled them. No one knew where she had gone, if she was alright, if she was healthy, and safe in these treacherous forests. Despite the fear and the feeling of loss, there was also a profound sense of abandonment. That feeling was even worse than the wounds of war and torture. No order had been given to leave Camp in order to start the research yet. For the time being, the matter was to save those who wanted to be there and focused on that.

The sky people had emerged victorious from the Mountain, but there had been a lot of injuries and too much death. The wounded had been transported to the infirmary, where Jackson had to deal with them alone, since Abby was in recovery herself. The mountain men had brutally taken a lot of her bone marrow and this kind of injury weakened terribly. The healing process would be long and painful. Graves were dug for those who had not survived, which took Bellamy, Lincoln and Octavia nearly an entire day to do because of the high number. The chore had been painful, both physically and emotionally. The cold season meaning that the soil had already started to freeze, making the task even more difficult. Nevertheless, at dusk, all had met to say a last goodbye and recite together this prayer that was all theirs.

In peace may you leave this shore

In love may you find the next

Safe passage on your travels

Until our final journey to the ground

May we meet again

The rest of the night had been silent. Together, they had covered the bodies with the soil, joining them to the earth, where they would finally rest in peace.

Marcus walked alone until dawn showed up beyond the treetops. The cold morning air made him shiver as he paced along the border of the Camp. He could hear the crackling noise produced by the electric current flowing through the wires of the metal fences erected all around the camp. He was doing his rounds, moving from one post to another. He had taken the position of chancellor for a time, until Abby gets back on her feet and can handle the duty. As excruciating as the last days had been, life resumed its course, because there was a time to mourn the dead and a time to take care of the living. For now, he feared two things, the forthcoming arrival of the cold season and the retaliation of the grounders. The first threat would leave them with little food and no chance to harvest and the second threat, was much more unpredictable. The mountain had fallen, yes, but the grounders were still very alive and they would soon learn about the event in Mount Weather. God knows what would happen to the sky people then.

However, Kane did not let his mind drift away to this dark place. He had a deep conviction that they had to concentrate on everything that could be controlled and not on what the adversity could provide them. Therefore, when the sun finally rise, a massive resupplying team would be put together. Together they would survive the winter, together they would face this other enemy, probably more dangerous and murderer than everything they had encountered yet. Marcus ended his round at the main entrance of Camp Jaha where Frank, Budgen, Bellamy and Sinclair were awaiting, as requested the evening before. Since their return, Bellamy had joined the small council, down to the number of three now. They had given him this honor to show him recognition for his heroics acts in Mount Weather.

''Bellamy, Sinclair'', he said placing his hands on their shoulders.

They nodded in simple response. Bellamy was about to speak when one of the guards shouted from his post.

''Chancellor!''

All three ran to meet him and once beside him, they looked at where he was pointing.

''There is a lot of movement down there, at the edge of the forest.'' said the guard

All were trying to identify what the man was talking about, nevertheless they did not see what had alarmed him.

''Here, look through this'' he said, lending is weapon to Marcus.

Kane grabbed the rifle and placed it on his shoulder. He looked through the viewfinder and scanned the woods. He was about to lower the weapon when he saw them. Emerging from the tree line, two grounders on their horses, advancing, without hurry, without fear.

''Put the Camp on alert!'' said Marcus, turning to his men.

''Sinclair, double guards to the fences. Make sure they keep a close eye on the edge of the forest, I want to be informed of every single movement. Bellamy, go get the other guards that were not on duty and post them to the front gate. Go!'' he ordered.

They both left in a rush and a few minutes later, armed men and women arrived, taking position according to Kane's directives. Bellamy and Sinclair joined Marcus and together they looked at the two grounders approaching. These latter halted near the huge metallic gate of Camp Jaha and got off their horses. The larger one, massive and imposing, taking the lead.

''I am Ryder, Heda's personal guard.''

Kane ordered his men to lower their weapons and beckoned the grounder to continue. 

''I have to speak with the Chancellor, Abigail Griffin, mother of Clarke of the Sky People.'' 

''The Chancellor is hurt. It is I, Marcus Kane, who will speak on her behalf.''

''You are the leader here?''

Marcus nodded. 

''I have a message for you, from the commander.''

**Author's Note:**

> So? Impressions? Is it worth it?  
> Feel free to leave a comment (i LOVE comments and feedback), good or bad and I'll respond to you.  
> As I said, writing takes a loooooot of time and energy so, I hope you like it! :)
> 
> Shy? Leave a kudos if you think it deserves it! ;)
> 
>  
> 
> A.S


End file.
